Luminiera
by brokororo
Summary: Yuuri yang tak kuasa menahan kekerasan dan pemerasan yang terus terjadi akhirnya ia membalasnya dengan mengirimkan sepucuk surat kepada orang yang ia benci, Victor agar dia berhenti memerasnya. Dan ia berhasil.
1. Chapter 1

**YURI ON ICE**

 **MITSURO KUBO.**

 **Notes : Victor seumuran dengan Yuuri. CC nya dipending dulu. Datanya yg udh lengkap di lampie semua :'( malas bikin baru *kabur.**

 **Typo Ooc.**

* * *

Empat hal yang Katsuki Yuuri ketahui.

Pertama. Ia membenci keramaian. Meskipun keramaian bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya yang terbiasa tinggal dirumah dengan usaha pemandian air panas namun akhir-akhir ini ia merasa perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Semenjak hari itu— Hari dimana ia dipermalukan oleh orang-orang. Ia mulai kesusahaan untuk bertatap muka dengan yang lainnya terkecuali keluargannya. Setiap melihat mereka, rasa malu dan tidak mengenakkan selalu muncul.

Ia berlari melewati lorong kelas menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya didalam toilet. Ia duduk dan menaruh tasnnya diatas pangkuan. Ia menunduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Toilet ada tempat yang nyaman untuk melarikan diri dari kejamnya kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang ini. Meskipun ia sering merasa tidak nyaman mendengar suara gemercik air yang keluar dan bau khasnya bahkan terkadang terdengar suara _sesuatu_ yang masuk kedalam air. Tapi ia harus bertahan karena toilet hanyalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman dari kejaraan orang-orang itu. Bisa saja ia pulang begitu saja namun akan sangat disayangkan jika ia melewatkan satu saja materi yang akan dosen ajarkan hari ini. Makanya ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan.

Seharusnya ini adalah tempat yang aman— seharusnya...

"Yuuri kau ada didalam sana?!" teriak seseorang dari luar sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu dengan keras. "Hei janganlah takut. Ayo keluar dan bermain bersamaku."

Kedua. Ia membenci orang yang mengusik dunia miliknya. Bisa diumpamakan orang yang tengah mengedor pintu dengan kencang itu adalah seorang yang mencoba menyusup kedunianya. Walaupun ruangan sempit itu tidak sebesar dengan istana pikirannya namun orang itu berhasil mengusik Yuuri.

Orang itu menggedor-ngedor pintu dengan _pace_ semakin cepat dan keras karena Yuuri tidak merespon. Karena merasa risih ia menjawab dengan setengah hati. "Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya dengan nada tertahan.

"Cepat keluar dari sana dia ingin mengajakmu bermain."

Ia menyadari kalau dirinya begitu lemah dan juga sendirian. sehingga ia dengan mudah diperbudak oleh sekumpulan manusia _madesu_. Dan salahnya juga karena ia tidak pandai berteman dan membuat kesan buruk kepada lain sehingga ia agak kesusahan untuk mencari kenalan. Mungkin jika ada satu saja teman disamping nya maka hal ini dapat ia hindari. Ia juga sudah mencoba melawan manusia-manusia _madesu_ itu namun karena ia sendirian maka mereka tidak mudah untuk dilawan. Mengikuti perintah mereka adalah salah satu jalan keluar yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Dengan berat hati ia membuka pintu. Pemuda itu menyapanya dengan senyum licik.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepat mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Hei babi pastikan kau membawa semuanya."

Mereka langsung pergi menuju bangunan tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari gedung fakultas. Karena sudah terbelengkalai maka wajar jika disepanjang jalan terlihat beberapa bagian bangunan yang rusak seperti : cat bangunan yang memudar, _plafon_ atap yang jebol karena terkikis cuaca, serpihan kaca dilantai dan juga sekeliling gedung yang ditutupi seng untuk mencegah orang masuk kedalam. Tapi masih saja ada yang membandel seperti halnya Yuuri dan pemuda itu.

Dengan melewati celah dari seng yang sengaja dirusak maka masuk lah mereka ketempat itu dengan mudahnya. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3— Tempat dimana manusia _madesu_ itu berkumpul.

Ternyata sudah ada sebelas orang menunggunya disana. Mereka sibuk meminum sesuatu dari botol itu. Bahakan beberapa terlihat sedang merokok. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah ketua dari perkumpulan tersebut. Ia sedang duduk dipinggir jendela sembari menatap langit kelabu. (Itulah yang membuat Yuuri heran ketika yang lain sedang sibuk merokok dan mabuk hanya dia sendiri yang paling "waras.")

"Akhirnya datang juga." Katanya sambil menoleh kearah Yuuri dan anak buahnya. Ia bangun dan mendekati Yuuri. Reflek anak buahnya melangkah mundur kebelakang boss.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" ucapanya yang datar membuat Yuuri terktekan. Ditambah dengan sorot mata yang menusuk itu sudah cukup membuat Yuuri ketakutan. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya dihadapan pria itu. "Huh... Kau mau kabur dariku lagi seperti hari itu lagi? Dari wajahmu seperti nya kau berniat untuk kabur lagi. Baiklah akan kumaafkan kau kali ini selama kau membawanya. Apa kau membawanya?"

"Ti-Tidak..." jawab Yuuri. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah sehingga ia tidak melihat langsung wajah boss.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak enak dengan keluargaku. Mereka... Sudah bekerja mati-matian dan aku menghamburkan jerih payah mereka begitu saja."

Jawaban yang agak mengejutkan pria itu. Tapi bukannya luluh ia justru menarik rambut Yuuri— Memaksa dirinya untuk menatapnya. Ia sempat mengalihkan matanya tapi cengkraman kuat dipipinya membuat Yuuri harus menghadapinya.

"Yuuri... Babi kecilku.. Kenapa kau harus peduli dengan keadaan mereka padahal kau sendiri berada diujung tanduk. Seharusnya kau menurutiku, bukan mereka." Ia melepaskan cengkraman pipinya dan mendorong Yuuri hingga jatub kebelakang.

"Albert. Lakukan."

"Baik Victor."

Ketiga, Ia benci kekerasan. Semua orang juga pasti benci kekerasaan. Karena bekas luka yang ditinggalkan begitu perih dan menyakitkan bahkan dalam kasus lainnya hingga berbekas.

Kepalan tangan orang itu melukai pipi Yuuri. Diikuti beberapa tinju yang diarahkannya sembarang arah. Belum puas, laki-laki itu tidak lupa menendang Yuuri berulang-ulang kali sehingga Yuuri berteriak meminta ampun. Tapi suaranya tidak diindahkan oleh Albert maupun Victor itu sendiri. Ingin membalas tapi terlalu lemah. Karena itu ia membenci dirinya yang tak berdaya.

"Ba-Baiklah a-akan ku minta mereka uang lagi. Jangan pukuli aku kumohon!"

Victor memeberi tanda berhenti kepada Albert. "Kau yakin?"

"...Y-Ya..."

Yuuri bangun dengan bertumpu menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perut yang terasa sakit. Kepalanya mendangak ke Victor dan Albert. Matanya berlinang tapi baik Victor maupun Albert tidak akan mengasihinya. Tak berselang lama Victor membuka mulut untuk mengurangi suasana menegangkan.

"Baiklah. Uang itu harus ada dalam dua minggu lagi atau tidak akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan."

Yuuri mengangguk ketakutan. Secepat mungkin ia bangkit dan bergegas pergi meskipun dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. Sedikit goncangan membuat luka diperutnya terasa nyeri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara rintihan yang ingin ia keluarkan. "Setidaknya aku bisa melarikan diri dari sini" pikirnya. Walaupun kesusahan untuk berjalan namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil kembali kegedung fakultas dengan seolah-seolah dia _baik-baik saja._ Kebanyakan dari mereka juga tidak mempedulikan dirinya jadi hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar untuk Yuuri.

Keempat, ia membenci Victor Nikiforov. Iya dia membenci pemuda bernama Victor Nikiforov itu. Bukan karena ia iri dengan kelebihan yang ia punya melainkan karena Victor berhasil mempermalukannya dihadapan banyak orang. Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi tapi hingga detik ini ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Karena hal itu sekarang ia menjadi seorang budak. Ia tidak begitu mengharapkannya tapi jika ia tidak menuruti perintah mereka maka Victor akan mempermalukannya lagi. Dilema. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua pilihan yang dihadapkan tidak membawa jalan keluar yang memuaskan.

Ia masuk kedalam ruang kelas dan duduk dibagian atas dekat dengan jendela. Karena masih sepi makanya ia masih bisa memilih tempat duduk. Ia menaruh tas diatas meja dan menggunakannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Tanganya menyentuh luka lebam diperutnya. Ia merintih. Tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya bahkan orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengisi kursi yang kosong itu. Dalam kurun waktu 5 menit bangku sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dan Victor salah satunya.

Kehadirannya selalu diawali dengan suara teriakkan perempuan. Dan jika Yuuri mendengar teriakan perempuan berarti Victor tidak jauh dari situ. Matanya memincing tajam memperhatikan Victor dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum dan terlihat berbaur dengan manusia yang lain. Setelah puas berbicara dengan yang lain barulah ia duduk dan menunggu dosen tiba.

Yuuri diam-diam mengamati Victor dari kejauhan untuk mencari kelemahannya. Berharap dengan kelemahan itu ia bisa menjatuhkan Victor. Namun semenjak pertama kalinya ia mengamati Victor, ia sama sekali belum menemukan kelemahannya. Dan ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Hal kecil yang ia amati tentang dirinya selalu menarik perhatian Yuuri. Dan jika ia terus memperhatikannya lagi... Mungkin Yuuri akan jatuh cinta dengan pemuda rusia itu.

Victor mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. Itu terlihat seperti buku tapi ia tidak tahu apa isi persisnya. Karena begitu banyak orang jadi ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan orang disebelahnya.

"Seorang Victor membaca kisah romansa?! Manis sekali!. Hei kalian bagaimana kalau kita kirimkan pemuda yang malang ini sebuah surat cinta?! Apa ada yang berminat?"

Satu kelas langsung dipenuhi keriuhan. Para perempuan berteriak tapi hal itu tak berselang lama saat dosen masuk. Kelas kembali kondusif.

 _...Kurasa aku bisa membalas perbuatannya._

Victor nikiforov sering sekali terlihat selalu bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Namun sayangnya dari puluhan orang yang ia kencani tidak ada satupun perempuan yang berhasil menaril hati Victor. Hingga berhembus kabar kalau dia adalah seorang gay. Tapi ia tidak mau membuka mulut untuk soal orientasi sexualnya. Karena laki-laki itu terkesan misterius maka hingga sekarang masih banyak perempuan yang mencoba menggaetnya meskipun kabar itu masih berhembus hingga sekarang.

XXX

Pada akhirnya ide gila itu batal terlaksana. Victor berbicara didepan kelas sambil meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena akan sangat disayangkan jika surat yang kalian berikan kepadaku dibuang saja olehku. Makanya lebih baik kalian tidak perlu mengirimkannya. Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan kalian tapi..."

Hal itu langsung menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Hingga keluar dari kampus pun ia masih mendengar suara para perempuan satu kampusnya bergosip di terminal. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesarkan karena ia juga akan merasa risih jika dikirimi ribuan surat cinta.

 _Dan dia sama sekali tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal buatku. Apa dia tidak menyadarinya?_

Hari ini Yuuri berniat untuk langsung pulang. Ia tidak ingin mampir dulu ke rumah makan untuk hari ini. Perutnya masih terasa perih karena bekas tendangann Albert. Begitu ia sampai rumah ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruh kesembarang tempat. Melempar tasnya keatas kasur barulah ia mencari salep dikotak p3k. Luka lebam terlihat sangat besar. Pantas saja terasa sangat perih dari pada biasanya. Ia merebahkan dirinya begitu saja setelah memberi salep.

Dan tentunya ia tidak akan mengikuti perkataan mereka. Walaupun ia harus terkena imbasnya tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus meminta orang tuanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yuuri bekerja hanya saja kampusnya melarang setiap mahasiswanya bekerja. Jadi ia harus menaati peraturan jika tidak mau di keluarkan.

Selain beristirahat ia juga sedang mencari ide untuk dituliskan dikertas kosong. Sesuatu yang membuat seorang Victor tersentuh. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Victor berhenti menyakitinya. Tapi kata seperti apa yang harus ia tulis? Dengan malas ia raih tas. Mengabil kertas dari buku dan juga pulpen. Ia hanya mengasal menulis. Jika ia salah maka ia akan mengambil kertas dan menulis ulang. Mencari diksi yang tepat dan juga berimajinasi.

 _Dear Russian prince._

 _Jika kamu pikir aku menulis ini karena ulah temanmu itu, maka kau harus menghela nafas lega. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak berminat mengatas namakan surat yang kau baca ini adalah sebagai surat cinta. Aku menulis surat ini atas dasar opiniku tentangmu dan juga sebelum temanmu mulai bercanda. Bagaimana aku tahu candaan temanmu? Oh tentu banyak sekali orang yang berbicara mengenai dirimu karena menurut mereka permintaan maafmu itu seperti sebuah sindiran bagi mereka yang menyukaimu Tenang mereka tidak akan memarahimu toh kau punya kawan dibelakang jadi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil mereka._

 _Ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, pangeranku. Aku hanya memberitahumu saja. Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika menyinggungmu perasaanmu._

 _Aku menulis surat ini karena aku menghargai dan mengagumimu karena kau selalu ramah dan baik kesemua orang dan kuharap kau bukan sedang menjilat mereka dengan wajah tampan dan omonganmu yang manis itu. Karena itu akan merusak reputasimu jika mereka tahu._

 _Aku memanggil mu pangeran bukan karena aku suka berlandaskan cinta tapi karena aku kagum sekali kepadamu karena kau selalu berhasil mengingatkanku bayangan seorang pangeran dalam imajinasiku saat aku kecil. Baik dan ramah kepada rakyatnya dan juga ringan tangan— itulah beberapa hal yang masih kuingat hingga sekarang. Lalu ia mencintai seorang gadis lalu menikahinya dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan anak-anaknya. Itu lah sepenggal imajinasiku dulu. Dan dulunya aku berharap bisa menjadi seorang pangeran seperti itu._

 _Tapi bagiku kau adalah seorang pangeran yang kesepian. Selalu saja menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel romansa untuk mengisi kekosongan hati untuk sementara. Berharap kehangat cinta yang terukir dibuku itu mampu melelehkan es yang membekukan hatimu. Dan terkadang menatap langit untuk mencari ketentraman hati jika kau tidak merasakan kehangatannya. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin berbagi kehangatan dengamu tapi kenapa kau menolak mereka semua? Maafkan aku jika pertanyaanku sedikit menyinggung privasimu._

 _Ibumu tentunya juga sering berbagi kehangatan kasih. Tapi pasti akan berbeda jika kau mempunyai seorang pacar. Walaupun begitu pasti ada saja diantara orang yang kau kencani hanya mengharapkan wajahmu yang rupawan atau mungkin kekayaanmu tapi kuyakin diantara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan perempuan yang menyukaimu pasti ada satu orang yang dengan tulus mencintaimu. Dan mungkin dengan kehangatan itu kau bisa berubah dan berhenti menyakiti orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak kau sakiti._

 _Kira-kira apakah ada seorang gadis yang berhasil melelehkan hatinya yang sedingin es itu? Kuharap dia bisa membuatmu bahagia._

 _Aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu. Aku hanyalah seorang yang menghargaimu dan mengagumimu. Selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan karena aku tidak pantas berada didekatmu. Mungkin kau penasaran siapa diriku sebenarnya tapi nama bukanlah suatu hal yang harus perlu kau tahu. Selama kenangan indah terukir didalam hatimu maka nama bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kau ingat._

 _Dan kau tidak perlu mencaritahu siapa aku karena aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Mungkin terdengar seperti stalker tapi aku bukanlah seorang stalker. Aku masih cukup tahu diri untuk batasan privasi seseorang. Dan jika boleh kusarankan coba kau baca novel berjudul "Unseen Future" Ceritanya begitu luar biasa bahkan aku sendiri sampai tidak tahan membaca bagian klimaksnya. Begitu menegangkan! Kuharap kau mau membacanya._

 _Jika kau membalas. Aku tidak bisa membalasmu langsung begitu saja. Mungkin tiga hari atau mungkin bisa saja seminggu. Dan bisa jadi dua minggu kalau aku sedang sibuk._

 _Aku tidak bisa memaksamu berubah karena itu adalah kehendakmu sendiri._

 _Yours_

 _Q._

Yuuri menghela nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum puas berhasil menyelesaikan surat tepat jam dua belas malam. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar kalo sedari tadi ia menulis diatas kasur. Ia lipat surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Lalu mengganti baju dan langsung tidur begitu saja.

Ia tidak yakin isi suratnya dapat menggugah isi hati Victor. Karena surat yang ia tulis terasa bagaikan surat cinta tersirat. Seperti dirinya ingin cintanya diakui oleh Victor. Tapi Yuuri tidak menyukai pemuda itu jadi mana mungkin jatuh cinta bukan?

Ia berharap pesan yang ia utarakan sampai ketangan Victor dan rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo.**

 **Notes : Reupload! Ch. 3 menyusul. Mau hiatus. (Tapi masih aja upload)**

* * *

Tidak ada hal yang berubah dalam keseharian Victor.

Semuanya kembali normal meskipun kemarin sempat terjadi kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh temannya yang tiba-tiba saja menyelenggarakan sayembara : kirimkan surat cinta kalian kepada Victor.

Victor tidak ambil pusing dengan candaan temannya itu hanya saja jika mereka— fansnya benar-benar mengirimkan surat kepada dirinya maka itulah adalah sebuah bencana baginya. Dan seperti dugaannya. Kebanyakan fans "nakal"nya mengirimkan surat hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk. Bahkan dirinya hari ini harus menerima setumpuk surat yang ada diatas meja dan juga didalam lokernya. Dengan kesal ia ambil semua itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli surat itu lecek, sobek atau rusak.

"Ini semua ulahmu" gerutunya. "Jika kau tidak memulainya maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan surat sebanyak ini!"

"Maaf Victor. Lagipula aku tidak tahan dengan sisi nerd-mu itu." jawabnya sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Victor. "Kau bisa membuangnya nanti dirumah kan?" bisiknya. Ia takut ucapannya terdengar dan membuat orang-orang itu tersinggung.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu." Ia membuka binder yang barusan ia keluarkan dari tas. Tangannya memegang pulpen dan ia siap kapan saja menulis. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai festival besok..."

Victor menulis semua ide yang temannya utarakan. Terkadang ia mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud temannya. Walaupun ia menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya tapi sebenarnya dibalik ekspresi itu tersimpan sebuah rasa malas dan kebosanan. Ya, ia bisa dibilang muak dengan semua pekerjaannya. Toh lagi pula dia dipilih orang karena kharisma dan wajah tampannya.

Sebenarnya ia enggan tapi mereka bersikukuh ingin mengangkat Victor menjadi salah satu bagian dari panitia. Ini bukan masalah uang melainkan waktu yang harus terbuang sia-sia untuk festival yang tidak ingin ia urus. Padahal diluar sana masih banyak orang lebih berkompeten dari pada dia dan juga masih banyak orang yang mau menjadi salah satu panitia selain dirinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengakhiri perbincangan kali ini. Setelah selesai mereka keluar ruang kelas dan segera menuju kekantin untuk makan siang.

"Victor!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil ia menoleh dan menemukan dosennya- orang yang memanggilnya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kelas. Tangannya membuat isyarat untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa pak?"

"Kurasa ini milikmu." ia mengambil amplop yang terlipat dari saku bajunya dan menyodorkannya ke Victor. Victor langsung mengambilnya dan membaca bagian depan surat.

 _For Russian Ice Prince._

"Kukira itu buatku karena amplop itu kutemukan terselip buku absen. Tapi setelah kulihat namanya aku tahu ini milik siapa. Kamu adalah satu-satu nya orang yang imagenya sesuai dengan tulisan itu jadi... Akan kukembalikan kepadamu. Kuharap kau membacanya dan tidak membuangnya. Kalau begitu bapak permisi dulu."

Setelah dosennya pergi kearah yang berlawanan kini giliran mereka yang pergi menuju kantin. Tak lupa amplop yang Victor dapatkan tadi dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin membacanya dirumah nanti namun ia harus menahan rasa penasarannya.

Tak butuh lama untuk sampai dikanti dan ternyata disana sudah menunggu teman-teman satu geng yang lain. Mereka menghampirinya. Victor duduk disebelah temanya yang bernama Mila.

Kantin semakin riuh dengan suara mereka. Tapi Victor tidak terhitung. Ia memilih diam dan memperhatikan mereka. Meskipun Mila menyapanya dan berharap ia larut dalam perbincangan namun sia-sia Victor masih tidak mau. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang kerumah lalu tidur dikasur. Membaca beberapa judul buku atau bermain beberapa game baru. Tapi keinginan itu harus ia tunda dulu untuk sekarang ini karena ia masih harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali pulang lebih dulu namun merasa tidak enakkan dengan yang lain.

Handphonenya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Itu adalah sebuah pemberitahuan pesan singkat. Pesan singkat dari seorang yang tidak bisa dibilang ia sukai. Hubungannya dengan wanita itu hanyalah pelampiasaan saja. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa suka dengannya. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun meskipun mereka sudah sering bertukar pesan, sering berkencan dan melakukan hal yang lain.

Mereka hingga saat ini saling berhubungan karena mereka berdua sama-sama diuntungkan. Victor dan dia dapat menghindari godaan dan kejaraan para fansnya— itulah kelebihannya.

Dan berkat pesan singkat itu, Victor bisa kabur dari teman-temannya.

"Dari pacarmu ya?" celetuk Albert.

"Um. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Semoga beruntung Victor"

Victor dengan mobil sedan miliknya menuju ke cafe yang ia tuju. Tidak butuh lama untuk sampai sana karena tempatnya memang strategis. Tempat itu begitu luas dan asri dengan cat dinding merah di padukan dengan warna hitam di beberapa sisinya sehingga terkesan bersemangat. Hari ini tempat itu sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang nongkrong bersama atau ada yang sebagian menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dengan membaca buku atau gadgetnya.

Walaupun tempat itu terbilang nyaman untuk membaca buku tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan rumah.

"Victor!" Panggil salah seorang wanita. "Aku menunggumu. Ayo sekarang kita masuk."

 _Hah... Keluar dari kandang macan masuk kelubang buaya._

XXX

Nama perempuan itu Mira. Seorang public figure. Terkenal karena kecantikan dan predikatnya sebagai seorang puteri sekaligus terkenal karena ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Kebanyakan orang menganggap kalau Victor ada orang yang beruntung namun mereka salah.

Mereka duduk dilantai 2. Memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang mereka berdua berbincang satu sama lain. Perbincangan mereka terkadang membahas buku, kejadian yang terjadi tadi dan gossip yang beredar namum kebanyakan mereka berbincang mengenai buku favorit masing-masing. Ya, Mila adalah pecinta buku. Makanya Victor bersyukur mengenal dirinya. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mengerti jika diajak membahas buku.

"Sukeroku membuat buku baru! Aku baru saja melihat sampel covernya!" ia menunjukkan gambar dari handphonenya. "Tak kusangka dia membuat buku baru lagi!"

"Sukeroku ya... Hmmm aku saja belum selesai membaca seri bukunya yang pertama dan sekarang ada yang kedua..."

"Apa perlu kuberi spoiler?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Lagi pula tinggal beberapa lembar lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku membaca ulang Platonic Love. Nanti jika aku berada dirumah akan kubaca seri pertamanya Sukeroku."

Victor menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ke-engganan. Mira menyadarinya tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu-supaya ia bisa memastikannya.

Kemudian makanan datang. Victor langsung menghabiskan pesananya secepat mungkin. Lalu setelah makan ia memperhatikan Mira yang sedang makan dengan anggunnya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak betah ya, Victor. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?"

"..Ya... Ada sesuatu yang mengangguku. Karena itu—"

"Ya baiklah kau boleh pulang seperti biasa. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menahanmu."

"Terima kasih Mira."

Victor pamit dan memberika uang kepada Mila untuk membayar pesanannya.

Ia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya yang ada di tengah kota. Karena macet, ia membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai rumah. Ia masuk rumah dengan tidak begitu sabaran. Sepatu yang ia gunakan ia geletakkan disembarang tempat dan begiu pula tasnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan amplop putih dari kantung celana dan membukanya dengan kasar. Lalu ia duduk diatas kasur untuk membacanya.

 _Dear Russian Prince_

Victor menahan rasa gelinya ketika membaca pembukaan. _Oh kenapa kau tidak begitu konsisten sekali._

 _Jika kamu pikir aku menulis ini karena ulah temanmu itu, maka kau harus menghela nafas lega. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak berminat mengatas namakan surat yang kau baca ini adalah sebagai surat cinta. Aku menulis surat ini atas dasar opiniku tentangmu dan juga sebelum temanmu mulai bercanda. Bagaimana aku tahu candaan temanmu? Oh tentu banyak sekali orang yang berbicara mengenai dirimu karena menurut mereka permintaan maafmu itu seperti sebuah sindiran bagi mereka yang menyukaimu Tenang mereka tidak akan memarahimu toh kau punya kawan dibelakang jadi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil mereka._

Victor membacanya perlahan-lahan. Takut ia salah mengartikan kata-kata yang ada. Satu hal yang ia sadari setelah membaca surat ini adalah : surat ini terkesan seperti surat cinta yang isinya tersirat. Dari semua itu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah penulis itu berhasil menguak sebagian dirinya yang tertutup oleh topeng. Dia selalu mengawasi Victor- mengobservasi dirinya.

Victor Nikiforov adalah orang yang terkenal jadi wajar jika banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Namun Victor sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan tidak kurang dari sehari sehingga banyak yang mengatakan kalau dirinya gay. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua ia tidak mau mengatakan privasinya tersebut. Karena kemisteriusannya itu hingga saat ini ia masih dikejar oleh para perempuan.

Yang penulis itu tuliskan hampir benar— atau memang semuanya benar. Dan jika hal sekecil ini saja ia tahu apalagi hal besar yang ia sembunyikan dibalik topengnya. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar seperti sebuah ancaman bagi kehidupan Victor Nikiforov dan Victor harus menghentikannya.

 _Apa dia adalah salah satu dari puluhan perempuan yang kusakiti?_

Ia mengambil kertas dan menuliskan surat balasan. Begitu selesai ia tersadar.

 _Bagaimana aku menyampaikan surat ini?_

XXX

Yuuri duduk dikantin. Ia sedang membaca buku berjudul : When The Sea Torturing Us. Matanya fokus pada tinta hitam diatas kertas. Sesekali ia tertawa setelah membaca beberapa bagian yang tertulis disana. Walau dia asyik sendiri membaca- hingga serasa masuk dunianya sendiri namun Yuuri tidaklah lengah.

"Victor kenapa kau was-was begitu?"

Begitu mendengar nama itu, Yuuri langsung mencari mereka. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari Yuuri sehingga Yuuri bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Hah...susah dijelaskan."

"Jangan-jangan karena surat itu?"

Yuuri tidak langsung senang mendengar dugaan Albert. Bisa saja surat yang dimaksud itu adalah surat milik orang lain selain dirinya

"Ya. Surat yang diberi oleh dosen kemarin. Haah... Aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya kepada siapa. Toh dia cuma menulis Q."

Ia ingin sekali membalas keluhan Victor tapi jika dia membalasnya maka identitasnya sebagai Q akan diketahui oleh Victor. Karena itu ia lebih baik diam dan mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak taruh dimeja dosen dikelas? Waktu itu dia menaruhnya disana juga kan?"

"Ah kau benar juga."

 _Cerobohnya diriku. Seharusnya waktu itu aku memberitahunya untuk menaruhnya dikolong meja miliknya_.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari sana. Tak berselang lama Yuuri mengikuti dari belakang. Victor masuk kekelas dan segera menaruh amplop itu. Sembari menunggu Victor keluar dari kelas Yuuri berpura-pura memojokkan dirinya sembari membaca buku. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Albert yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Victor keluar dan mereka langsung saja pergi entah kemana. Setelah dirasa jauh Yuuri masuk kedalam kelas. Ia menuju meja dosen dan menemukan amplop putih dengan nama Q disana. Ia ambil dan masukkan kedalam tas sebelum akhirnya pulang kerumah.

Entah kenapa perjalanannya terasa begitu lama. Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan tak sabar ingin membaca surat dari Victor. Begitu sampai rumah ia menaruh sepatunya begitu saja dan langsung duduk menyila diatas lantai. Ia buka surat itu perlahan-lahan.

 _Q_

 _Akan kuluruskan semua karena kau yang memulainya._

 _Kau bukanlah milikku atau "mungkin" belum menjadi milikku. Aku cukup senang mengetahui kau dengan rendah hati mengakui dirimu sebagai "milikku,— Pangeran Es Dari Rusia._

Yuuri menahan rasa geli yang keluar begitu membaca surat itu. _Salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan kata-kata itu._ Batinnya.

 _Aku tidak akan menerima jika penulis lain yang menuliskannya disurat mereka "yours" terkecuali dirimu seorang. Karena kau membuatku terkesan. Kau berhasil mencuri hatiku dengan opinimu yang berhasil menebak sebagian diriku yang tertutup oleh topeng. Dengan kata lain kau adalah penghalangku—Atau mungkin juga tidak. Karena aku masih belum mengenalmu maka akan kuanggap dirimu sebagai gangguan._

 _Setiap harinya kau selalu mengawasiku dan kau tidak mau mengakui dirimu sebagai seorang stalker? Menyedihkan sekali._

Yuuri mendengus "Jika aku mengakuinya maka aku akan mati."

 _Semua yang kau tuliskan itu benar namun tidak semuanya. Jika kau bisa menulis semua itu berarti kau tahu alasanku selalu mengakhiri hubungan dengan mereka bukan? Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya. Dan maafkan aku tapi hidupku tidak seindah imajinasimu. Aku sadar kalau aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Aku sama seperti dirimu—Hanya manusia biasa._

 _Dan hal ini membuatku merasa bersalah._

Begitu membacanya. Yuuri meremas kertasnya.

 _Dirimu bagaikan seorang penyihir yang mencoba masuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari anggota kerajaan dengan cara kotor. Tapi tak masalah selama itu bisa membuatmu tutup mulut maka aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu dan mengangkatmu sebagai penasehatku._

Mata Yuuri melebar setelah membacanya. _Dia.. Dia...!_ Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membaca kata "penasehatku." _Dia memberiku kode!_

 _Dan Satu hal lagi. Terima kasih telah menyarankanku sebuah bacaan baru. Setelah melihat sinopsis bukunya aku malah tambah penasaran. Kebetulan juga genre dan tema yang diangkat sesuai dengan kesukaanku mungkin akan kubaca nanti._

 _Q kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melelehkan es dihati ini. Karena itu akan kukejar kau hingga keujung dunia._

 _Dan jangan lupa taruh balasanmu dalam meja kolongku._

 _Milikmu_

 _Victor. N._

Yuuri tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang dibentuk bibirnya. Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan berhasil. Kini tinggal menuntunnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya.

 _Kuharap surat ini adalah senjata terkuat milikku._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Notes : Maaf kalo pendek. Sial saya kebanyakan Plot jadi binggung mau lanjutin :') dan sepertinya kuharus hiatus lagi.**

* * *

Yuuri memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kuliah. Masa bodoh dengan absensi. Badannya sekarang penuh bonyok. Untuk bangun saja rasanya seperti neraka baginya apalagi untuk berangkat kuliah?. Ia berterima kasih kepada Victor yang telah menghajarnya habis-habisan kemarin karena Yuuri tidak membawa uang yang diminta Victor. Ia tidak sudi uang hasil kerja keras orangtua nya diberikan secara cuma-cuma ke Victor dan gengnya. Makanya ia tidak mau menelpon mereka sesuai perintah Victor. Tapi inilah hutang yang harus ia bayar demi kebaikan kedua orang tuanya—Yaitu luka yang mungkin akan sembuh tiga minggu kemudian.

Yuuri mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi barusan.

"Katsuki Yuuri disini."

"Yuuri kenapa suaramu serak seperti itu?"

Ia menghela nafas "Kau tahulah kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Kalau kau mau datang kesini tolong belikan aku obat-"

"Tidak akan kubawa kau kerumah sakit."

Seperti biasanya. bisa diandalkan. "Mohon bantuannya, Nino."

Telpon singkat itu selesai. Yuuri memejamkan matanya lagi sembari menunggu temannya— Nino datang. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak punya kenalan dekat dikampusnya tapi ia merasa lega punya satu orang yang dekat dengannya. Rasanya tidak sia-sia ia masuk dalam komunitas pecinta buku. Dan dari sanalah ia berkenalan dengan Nino. Namun dia lupa bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Nino. Yuuri memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali.

Sebuah siang yang sibuk didalam Cafe Read and Eat. Yuuri berdiri didepan pintu masuk Cafe karena terpesona dengan furniture dan interior yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kakinya langsung melangkah masuk kedalam Cafe tapi ia tidak segera mencari tempat duduk melainkan masuk kedalam perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Hari itu ia berniat untuk meminjam novel karya Nuts. Begitu melihat banyaknya lemari yang berjajar ditambah dengan ribuan orang yang sibuk mencari buku, Yuuri menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka akan seramai ini.

Untungnya setiap lemari diberi label untuk masing-masing jenis buku sehingga memudahkan dirinya untuk mencari Novel. Tapi jika bukunya nyasar ke bagian rak yang lain maka itu sudah beda cerita. Setidaknya ada harapan untuk menemukan satu buku diantara ribuan; buku yang ada. Yuuri langsung pergi ke pojok perpustakan-karena bagian novel ada disana. Ia mulai menelusuri setiap rak yang bertuliskan Novel.

"Ketemu!" bisiknya lalu ia mulai mengambil buku itu. Tapi tak hanya dia, ada tangan lain yang juga ikut memegang buku itu. Reflek mereka berdua menoleh satu sama lain.

"Ah!" katanya "Silahkan, kau yang lebih dulu."

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau dulu" balas Yuuriuu dusta. "Kukira cuma aku saja yang akan membaca buku ini"

"Akupun demikian. Nuts selalu membuat cerita diluar akal sehat. Dan kudengar buku yang ingin kita berdua pinjam adalah karya terbaiknya." jawabnya.

"Jadi... Siapa yang ingin meminjamnya duluan?" Tanya Yuuri kembali ketopik awal.

Dan percakapan mereka menjadi awkward. Mereka berdua masih bersikukuh dengan egonya masing-masing. Tapi pada akhirnya pria itu yang meminjamnya lebih dahulu.

"Aku yang akan meninjamnya lebih dahulu. Namaku Nino." Ia megulurkan tangannya.

"Yuuri" ia membalas uluran tanganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk dulu"

Dan setelah itu mereka mengobrol membahas Nuts.

Kenangan itu berputar dengan cepatnya hingga Yuuri tak sadar kalau Nino sudah datang. Kini ia duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Lama sekali." bisik Yuuri dan Nino tersenyum.

"Aku membawakanmu paket seperti yang kau minta kemarin. Sekarang ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit."

XXX

Moodnya sedang tidak baik. Ia sedari tadi menggerutu dan merutuk siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal.

"Oh tidak, Victor dalam Mood yang buruk." ledek Mila. "Siapa saja tolong berikan dia air dingin"

"Mila jangan bercanda sekarang." Balasnya dingin.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Victor _badmood_ sekarang ini. Tapi Albert sepertinya tahu apa yang membuat Victor badmood tapi lebih baik ia diam dari pada membuat boss nya marah.

"Aku pulang saja." Katanya dan langsung meninggalkan mereka dikantin. Ia menuju ketempat parkir dan pulang dengan mobilnya. Meskipun lagu radio yang ia dengar begitu catchy tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menaikkan mood Victor. Begitu sampai rumah hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah duduk disofa. Menyalakan tv dan Ps4 lalu bermain game. Berharap game dapat membuat moodnya lebih baik—atau mungkin menjadi lebih buruk.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam ia bermain dengan penuh amarah dan umpatan, sisa waktu dihari ini ia habiskan dengan membaca buku yang disarankan oleh Q. Buku itu benar-benar sesuai dengan genre favoritnya. Saking sukanya, ia ngebut membaca buku tebal itu. Dan sebentar lagi buku itu akan selesai ia baca. Dalam waktu tiga jam buku itu selesai ia baca. Sehabis itu barulah ia membaca surat balasan dari Q.

 _Dear Russian Prince_

 _Jujur, aku akan merasa tersanjung sekali jika aku berhasil menjadi milikmu seorang. Tapi bukan milikmu dalam arti posesif, melainkan menjadi salah satu bagian dari keanggotaan keluarga kerajaan yang akrab dengan dirimu. Tapi jujur saja aku cukup kaget membaca suratmu sebelumnya. Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, hatiku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar._

Victor tersenyum tipis- yang berubah menjadi seringai. _Kenapa dia selalu berhasil membuat surat ini terasa begitu menarik? Aku tidak habis pikir membayangkannya dirinya berdebar-debar karena ku._

 _Dan sangat disayangkan kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku apalagi mengejarku. Aku ini seorang stalker. Aku bersembunyi dalam kegelapan dan tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat menemukanku. Meskipun dirimu memintaku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan diriku._

 _Aku bukanlah orang yang seharusnya kau kejar._

 _Dia adalah orang yang harusnya kau kejar. Dia yang selalu berada disampingmu. Dia yang selalu membuatmu merasa nyaman. Perempuan itu pantas untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu- melelehkan es dihatimu. Bisa diumpamakan aku ini hanyalah api kecil yang baru melelehkan sebagian kecil es. Dan dia baru akan melelehkan lebih banyak es dihatimu._

 _Maaf jika aku seperti memaksamu untuk mencintai dia tapi kurasa itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk kau miliki seutuhnya._

 _Seperti yang kau tahu aku menulis surat ini bukan karena cinta dalam arti ingin memiliki melainkan karena rasa sayang. Karena itu jangan pernah anggap aku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Satu hal lagi. Jika suratmu masih ada terus dikolong meja. Tolong dibiarkan saja disitu. Aku akan mengambilnya saat keadaan sudah membaik._

 _Aku menantikan jawabanmu. Dan jangan goda diriku dengan kata-kata manismu._

 _Oh tentu saja aku tidak akan menyebarkan rahasia yang ingin kau tutupi itu. Percayalah._

 _Yours_

 _Q_

Victor tersenyum "Q, kau nakal sekali." Surat yang ia baca itu terasa seperti tantangan dari pada sebuah saran. Dan Victor yang merasa tertantang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum ambisiusnya. Membayangkan dirinya menemukan pengirim misterius itu lalu menembaknya dengan kata-kata yang membuat para fansnya menjerit- Ya Victor sedang jatuh cinta kepada pengirim misterius yang mengusiknya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Dan dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan perempuan itu yang seolah-olah tidak menyukai dirinya. Ia berani bertaruh kalau sebenarnya Q itu benar-benar menyukai dirinya hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk berterus terang. Mungkin terlalu takut cintanya ditolak oleh Victor.

Tanpa ia sadari, moodnya kembali membaik setelah membaca surat dari Q. Buru-buru ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu menulis surat balasan untuk Q. Ia tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan perempuan itu balas disurat selanjutnya. Ia sangat menyukai reaksi gadis itu. Hingga saat ini Victor masih belum bisa berhenti menyeringai jika mengingat kata berdebar-debar.

XXX

Sesuai saran dokter, Yuuri berdiam diri didalam rumah. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Yuuri dirumah untuk beristirahat. Dan karena hal itu ia harus rela tertinggal materi baru. Ia sedang duduk bersila didepan meja kecil yang penuh dengan tumpukkan buku dan kertas. Dan diatas meja tersebut juga ada laptop yang menyala.

Selama liburan, Yuuri selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuka forum. Dan disana ia selalu mengreview buku yang baru saja ia baca. Lagi pula ia juga dibayar makanya ia selalu melakukan hal ini. Walaupun bayarannya tidak tinggi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Yuuri aku datang membawa surat untukmu."

"Ah Nino. Terima kasih banyak. Tunggu bagaimana kau mengambilnya?" Nino tersenyum geli.

"Aku minta tolong temanku. Untungnya mereka tidak melihat dia."

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Balasnya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana _prosesnya._ Lalu pandangannya beralih menuju monitor. Yuuri mengetik kembali hasil reviewnya. Nino yang paham dengan pekerjaan Yuuri duduk dibelakangnya dan membuka-buka buku yang berserakkan.

"Untuk apa kau membaca semua kamus ini?"

"Untuk merangkai kata _review_ ini."

Nino mengangguk mengerti. Pada saat jam delapan malam, Nino pamit pulang. Dan Yuuri sekarang dirumah sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Ingin sekali ia merebahkan diri diatas kasur tapi sebelum itu ia membaca surat balasan dari Victor.

 _Kira-kira dia menjawab apa ya._


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Notes : Terima kasih reviewnya. Kaget juga banyak yang kasih review positif. O)-( ini terakhir sebelum hiatus. Abis tgl 13 april saya balik lagi kok ;) terima kasih atas dukungannya.**

* * *

 _Dearest Q_

 _Kau selalu saja memberikanku sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga. Bahkan disurat sebelumnya, kau berhasil membuatku berdebar-debar._

 _Api yang kau gunakan untuk melelehkan hati ini seperti nya sudah semakin membesar. Bahkan mengalahkan api dari perempuan itu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berpaling dari dirimu lagi._

 _Tentu jika waktunya tiba akan kubuat kau jadi milikku. Tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menerima cintamu jika kau menembakku. Makanya kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Pasti suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukanmu lalu menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan._

 _Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk menangkapmu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku tertarik. Jangankhawatir, dia sama sekali bukan penghalangmu. Dia tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan saja. Tapi jika dibilang sebagai pelampiasan, rasanya tidak sopan sekali bukan?_

 _Hubunganku dengan dia adalah sebuah rahasia. Kami tidak saling berpacaran. Kami berdua hanyalah dua kutu-buku yang saling bertukar pendapat dan pandangan tentang buku maupun author yang kami segani. Kami berdua sama-sama berlindung dari kejaran fans fanatik. Karena alasan itu kami membuat rumor : kami berpacaran. Tapi nyatanya kami tidaklah seperti itu._

 _Tapi jika kau sudah berani mengirimkanku sebuah surat berarti kau sudah termasuk dalam kategori fans yang fanatik bukan? Selama itu kau, aku tidak keberatan._

 _Yah aku terlalu ceroboh membocorkan rahasia ini. Karena itu kumohon tolong jaga rahasia ini. Karena kau adalah bagian dari anggota kerajaanku._

 _Sepertinya aku tidak menghentikan kebiasaanku untuk menggodamu. Karena membayangkan wajahmu merona membuatku terpicu untuk terus menulis kata-kata manisku._

 _Satu hal lagi. Buku rekomendasimu begitu bagus! Aku sangat menyukainya! Kuharap kau bisa merekomendasikan buku yang lainnya. Aku menantikannya._

 _Kuharap kita bisa bertemu muka secara langsung, calon permaisuriku. Karena surat ini tidak dapat membendung rasa keterarikanku kepadamu._

 _Your future husband_

 _Victor. N_

 _Dia sama sekali tidak malu menulis ini!_ Jerit Yuuri dalam hati. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memanas. "Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Sial kenapa balasan suratnya begitu, Ah— dia memaksaku untuk keluar dari zona nyaman. Baguslah jika dia menganggapku sebagai wanita. Haha..."

Yuuri merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal.

 _Jika aku seorang wanita mungkin aku akan terus histeris membaca surat manis ini. Oh Yuuri ingat tujuanmu. Kau ingin menjatuhkan dia! Jangan sampai kau terlena. Tetap waspada- Ya Tuhan tapi tetap saja isi surat itu benar-benar._

"Memalukan! Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyobeknya. Aku tidak tahan!. Suami masa depan?! Hah, dia pede sekali!" Malam itu Yuuri menghabiskan waktunya merutuki surat Victor. Seharusnya ia tidak tergoda begitu saja tapi tulisan _Future husband_ itu benar-benar menggangu pikirannya. Yuuri tahu itu adalah hal yang bagus karena menguntungkan dipihak Yuuri itu sendiri namun tulisan itu juga membuatnya geli disaat bersamaan. Dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasi hal ini.

 _Yuuri bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kemenangan ada didepan mata!_ Batinnya.

Walaupun kata-kata motivasi terus menerus ia ucapkan didalam hati tapi hal itu tetap tidak membantunya. Jika kertas yang ia gunakan untuk membalas surat Victor bisa menulis sendiri, maka Yuuri tidak perlu harus gundah seperti ini. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengirimnya surat balasan. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai menulis.

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan dalam berbagai macam kata. Saking banyaknya ia entah sudah berapa kali mengganti lembaran kertas yang baru karena dianggap tidak begitu menyampaikan perasaannya. Menulis lalu meremas kertas menjadi bola dan melemparnya kearah tong sampah. Ia melakukan hal itu berulang kali hingga jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Jika seandainya surat Victor tidak berisi kepedeannya dalam menghadapi orang yang tidak ia kenal itu, mungkin Yuuri bisa membalasnya dengan mudahnya. Sekarang ia menyesal karena tidak memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil menulis surat itu walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Esoknya ia pergi kekampus lebih awal supaya ia bisa menaruh pesan itu dikolong meja Victor. Untunglah masih belum begitu banyak orang yang datang sehingga memudahkan Yuuri. Setelah menaruh surat ia langsung bergegas keperpustakaan. Disana ia tidak membaca buku yang disediakan melainkan membaca novel yang ia bawa. Disaat seperti inilah, perpus terasa bagaikan surga meskipun ia harus terganggu dengan hawa kehadiran penjaga perpus.

Kali ini ia akan mereview buku baru karya Alex Moskov. Buku itu ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma sebelum waktu perilisan. Ya karena pekerjaannya sebagai tukang review buku maka wajar jika ia mendapatkannya lebih pertama. Sebentar lagi ia akan selesai membaca buku yang bercerita tentang pencarian jati diri dan juga pengejaran cinta yang tak terbalaskan. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya ketika dirumah dengan membaca buku maka tak heran jika buku yang ia baca sudah hampir selesai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yuuri menoleh menuju sumber suara yang tak asing itu. Victor muncul dari belakang dengan memakai kacamata berbingkai bulat. Sebuah hal yang sangat jarang untuk Yuuri lihat. Begitu melihat sosok itu bergerak menghampirinya, Yuuri teringat dengan tulisan Victor disurat. Suaranya tercekak menahan teriakannya yang ingin ia keluarkan. Victor mengambil tempat disampingnya dan langsung mengambil buku yang Yuuri pegang.

"Rozetta, Alex Moskov- hei babi dari mana kau mendapatkan buku ini?" Ia membolak-balik buku bewarna ungu itu. Lalu membaca sinopsis dibelakang buku sebelum membaca isinya. "Ini belum rilis kan? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Yuuri mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang merasa geli. "Apa untungnya aku memberitahu hal ini kepada musuh besarku. Kalau aku memberitahumu berarti sama saja aku cari mati." balas Yuuri sambil menatap sinis Victor. Tapi Victor tidak bergeming dengan balasan Yuuri. Ia sibuk membaca kata yang tertulis dikertas.

"Jadi.. Apa ini artinya gencatan senjata?" Tanya Yuuri dengan suara pelan.

"Karena moodku sedang baik maka hari ini aku tidak akan menagihmu dan menghajarmu. Dan mulai dari sekarang kau hanya perlu memberiku uang setengah dari yang biasanya. Berbahagialah." Balasnya tanpa memandang Yuuri.

"...Bila aku tidak memberikanmu uang tutup mulut?"

"Maka rahasiamu akan kusebar. Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana seorang Katsuki Yuuri tanpa adanya rasa malu mengambil celana dalam Hana saat perkemahan dulu."

"Hah... Tapi kau sudah mempermalukanku saat pesta halloween kemarin. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Suatu kepuasan tersendiri ketika melihatmu tersiksa dan menderita." Balasnya sambil tersenyum licik "Begitu rapuh dan mudahnya dihancurkan."

"Jadi karena itu, kau mempermalukanku saat pesta halloween?!"

"Bisa jadi. Dirimu benar-benar seperti jalang waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya."

Yuuri mencoba menahan emosinya dengan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Perkataan Victor sungguh menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia meninju orang didepannya tapi ia menahan hasratnya untuk menghajarnya. Jika seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

Yuuri tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Itu terlalu pilu untuk diingat.

"Tolong kembalikan bukuku. Aku ingin pergi dari sini." pinta Yuuri yang di balas dengan dengusan oleh Victor.

"Aku ingin membacanya." wajahnya kesal.

"Kau ingin meminjam bukuku setelah semua perkataan yang menyakitkan itu? Jangan bercanda."

Mengakui kekalahannya, Victor mengembalikan buku itu ke Yuuri meskipun merasa berat hati. Disaat itu juga Yuuri merasakan kemenangan pertamanya. Karena baru kali ini Victor tidak melawan perkataannya dengan kekerasan. Secepatnya Yuuri beranjak setelah mendapatkan bukunya kembali.

"Yuuri. Jika kau melihat sesosok perempuan yang tidak kau kenal masuk kelas. Tolong beritahu aku. Terutama jika dia menghampiri mejaku" katanya. Yuuri menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke Victor.

"Memang nya ada apa?" Tanya Yuuri dengan polos.

"Bukan urusanmu. Hanya beritahu aku. Itu saja."

"...Kuanggap ini adalah gecatan senjata." balasnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Yuuri langsung lari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat teraman baginya—kamar mandi. Ia mengunci dirinya disalah satu bilik lalu duduk diatas kloset. Senyum sumringah terlihat begitu jelas diwajahnya. Hati nya berdegub dengan kencang mengalahkan rasa sakit hati yang dibuat oleh Victor.

 _Dia termakan oleh tipuanku. Ahahahaha kerja bagus Yuuri. Tinggal waktu yang tepat untuk mengeksekusinya._

XXX

"Yuuri punya buku Rozetta yang belum dirilis itu?! Victor pertemukanku dengan dia!" Mira meminta dengan mengebu-ngebu. Victor hanya menatapnya heran.

"Sebegitunya.. Kau mau membacanya?"

"Ya! Karena itu adalah buku yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Melihat review Butaone aku jadi ingin segera membacanya."

"Butaone?"

"Victor, Butaone itu adalah orang yang terkenal karena review bukunya benar-benar akurat. Dia sudah mereview berbagai macam buku, termasuk karya Alex Moskov itu—oh begitu..."

"Ada apa?"

Mira menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Victor tidak berminat mencari tahu apa yang tengah disembunyikan Mira karena ia tidak begitu tertarik.

Cafe ramai dipenuhi orang seperti biasanya. Hanya saja hari ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda bagi Victor. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara lisan. Tujuannya bertemu dengan Mira hari ini bukannya membahas buku dan lainnya. Melainkan untuk meminta saran untuk membuat perempuan itu—Q mau menunjukkan dirinya.

Namun hasil perbincangannya selama dua jam lebih itu sangatlah sia-sia. Victor merasa saran Mira tidak begitu mempan tapi cukup menambah wawasan Victor walau hanya sedikit. Kini ia berada dirumah tepat nya berada didalam kamar. Ia duduk dipinggir kasur sembari membuka surat. Ia buka kertas itu.

 _Dear Russian Prince._

 _Oh pangeran. Kenapa kau masih saja menjahiliku dengan kata-kata manismu itu? Dan kusarankan jangan pernah membayangkan orang yang belum pernah kau jumpai atau kau akan menyesal karena terlalu berekspetasi terlalu tinggi.j_

 _Entah apa yang harus kutulis diselembar kertas ini. Balasanmu kemarin benar-benar mengejutkanku. Apalagi yang tentang suami masa depan itu. Seperti nya kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan ya._

 _Kuyakin kau tidak akan mengindahkan kata-kataku. Jadi terserah kau saja. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Kau tega sekali dengan perempuan itu. Padahal dia baik sekali. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kepadamu jika mengetahui kata-katamu itu. Apa kau merasa hampa jika bersama perempuan itu? Padahal setiap kalinya kulihat kau bersama dia kau nampak senang._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus membalas suratmu seperti apa. Jadi akan kusalahkan dirimu karena tidak mengindahkan peringatanku._

 _Oh rupanya kau sudah membaca buku itu. Baguslah. Selanjutnya aku ingin kau membaca Hideyoshi. Kenapa aku menyarankan buku itu? Karena menurutku kau menyukai sejarah dan tidak begitu menyukai romansa._

 _Ini peringatan. Jika kau membalasku seperti kemarin, aku akan berhenti mengirimu surat. Karena aku tidak bisa membalas suratmu jika isinya begitu manis, aku tidak sanggup menuliskan balasannya. Seperti yang kau baca ini. Isinya tidak begitu memuat isi hatiku._

 _Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu secara langsung, pangeranku tapi kurasa waktunya belum tiba. Tunggu aku hingga hari itu datang._

 _Yours_

 _Q_

"...Ya Ampun. Seperti nya aku terlalu tergesa-gesa." Komentarnya. Victor tertawa kecil. "Aku harus lebih berhati-hati"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Notes : Saya ngeship kapal Cherik (ini ga penting). Akhirnya Un Selesai. Yaah terima kasih telah menunggu ;w;. Ada percakapan Yuuri sama Oc (Nino) kalau Yuuri Cuma Italic doang kalau Nino pake '' sama italic.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak biasa bagi Yuuri. Tiba-tiba saja ia dihampiri oleh seorang figur publik, Mira. Perempuan anggun itu datang menghampirinya dengan dua buah buku tebal—yang mungkin novel didekapan. Yuuri tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak menatap wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau, Katsuki Yuuri bukan?"

"Ah— Ya. Itu aku. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Jawab Yuuri ragu. Baru kali ini ia dihampiri oleh seorang wanita yang menjadi pujaan para laki-laki disini.

"Mau kah kau berdiskusi denganku?"

Tentu saja Yuuri tidak bisa menolak ajakan perempuan itu. Ia mengangguk lalu membimbingnya kekantin. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap mereka kaget lalu membicarakan mereka.

"Hiraukan saja" kata perempuan itu. "Kau tidak perlu mendengar mereka" ia duduk dimeja untuk empat orang berhadapan dengan Yuuri.

"Ah umm..." Yuuri mengganguk setuju lalu tertunduk. Dirinya masih merasa ragu untuk terus menatap Mira.

"Kudengar dari Victor kau memiliki buku Rozetta yang belum rilis itu. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Temanku.. Yang memberikannya. Kalau kau mau membacanya, aku masih membawanya."

Senyuman lebar terlihat dibibir merahnya saat Yuuri menyodorkan buku bewarna ungu itu. Perempuan itu langsung mengambilnya dan membuka buku itu.

"Kau menyukai karya Alex Moskov?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada buku.

"Tidak begitu. Aku lebih menyukai karya Nuts."

"Nuts ya— seperti Victor ya. Hmm kau sudah membaca buku ini?"

"Sudah"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terlalu klise. Terlalu banyak adegan tidak penting tapi justru adegan yang tidak penting itu membuat pembaca semakin penasaran. Maklum, itu cerita romansa bukan? Ending nya tidak begitu buruk..."

" ...Butaone "

Hatinya berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik ketika perempuan itu menyebutkan nama itu. Nama itu seharusnya merahasiakan jati dirinya tapi bagaimana perempuan itu bisa tahu? Yuuri memandangnya dengan wajah kaget. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahu pekerjaan rahasiamu. Tenang saja." ia menjorok kedepan sehingga bisa mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri. "Lagipula aku adalah fansmu." bisiknya sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatap mereka dengan terkejut. Beberapa dari mereka mengambil foto lalu menyebarkannya. Yuuri menelan ludahnya.

"Karena itu. Jika kau sudah mereview buku baru lainnya, aku pinjam ya."

Yuuri yang masih tidak paham dengan situasi tadi mengangguk saja tanpa memikirkan ucapan Mira. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Victor mengetahui ini semua? Ah sudahlah dia juga menganggap wanita ini sebagai pelampiasan—batinya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, perempuan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan semenjak hari itu, hari-hari Yuuri berubah drastis. Esoknya Mira datang lagi kepadanya untuk membahas buku. Sebenarnya Yuuri tidak keberatan sama sekali tapi ia risih diperhatikan terus oleh orang-orang yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan (Yuuri pun juga sama, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan). Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, bagaimana Mira bisa tahu Butaone itu adalah dirinya? Apa Victor dari memang sudah tahu dari awal lalu membocorkannya ke Mira? Yuuri tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa bukti. Seharusnya ia bertanya tapi ego terlalu tinggi membuatnya enggan bertanya.

Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu di kantin terkadang di Cafe. Dan hal ini menjadi perbincangan publik karena keakraban mereka membuat banyak orang salah paham. Yuuri dikira menikung Mira yang seharusnya adalah pacar Victor dan lebih menggemaskannya lagi Victor seolah tidak peduli kalau Mira ditikung oleh Yuuri. Hal itu tentunya membuat orang- teman-temannya geram.

Yuuri menyadari hal itu dan sudah memperingatkan Mira. Tapi perempuan itu masih saja keras kepala.

"Yuuri hiraukan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi"

"Tapi mereka kira aku sudah menikungmu dari Victor!"

"Yuuri. Percayalah padaku."

Perempuan selalu benar— kata mereka. Tapi kebenaran mereka itu akan menuntun Yuuri kesebuah malapetaka. Ia berdoa dalam hati supaya malapetaka itu tidak menghampirinya. Namun Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya. Musuh besarnya muncul dengan wajah gusar. Ia berdiri di hadapan mereka lalu memandangi Yuuri dan Mira. Tidak berbicara sepatah kata melainkan langsung duduk disamping Mira. Yuuri berkeringat.

"Kau telat Victor." sapa Mira. Victor mendengus kesal.

"Mira bisakah kau berhenti bersama dengan babi ini? Kau tahu MEREKA selalu mengatakan hal yang sama dan selalu menghinaku dengan hal yang sama."

"Oh Victor yang malang." Mira tertawa dan Victor menghela nafas panjang. Yuuri hanya mengamati percakapan mereka berdua. Sesekali ia merasa geli jika teringat pengakuan Victor yang langsung dibandingkan dengan kenyataan dilapangan. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gelinya sekaligus cengirannya yang belum terlihat. Kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang ini membuat Yuuri gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Victor memandanginya dengan sinis. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk enyah dari sana sekarang juga. Keberadaan Mira menjadi kekuatan dan juga alasan bagi Yuuri untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. (Karena Mira meminta untuk Yuuri untuk tidak meninggalkannya)

Aura ketegangan yang berasal dari meja mereka bertiga menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Terutama bagi mereka yang berasal dari kampus yang sama. Percakapan diantara mereka bertiga terlihat begitu intens padahal nyatanya mereka bertiga hanya membahas buku dan juga mengutarakan unek-uneknya. Tidak ada percakapan yang dipenuhi amarah ataupun teriakan umpatan. Begitu damai dan diluar ekspetasi mereka- para penikmat rumor. Hal itu karena Yuuri sama sekali tidak pernah menyela percakapan Mira dan Victor. Ia hanya memandangi mereka lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ia pesan. Sesekali ia melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Jika Mira atau Victor mulai mengeluarkan nada tinggi, ia melirik mereka dan memandanginya sekaligus mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Kali ini mereka berdua membahas buku Rozetta yang Yuuri pinjamkan kepada Mira.

"Hei Babi, apa kau menemukan wanita itu?" pertanyaan Victor yang tiba-tiba melenceng dari tema percakapan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Be-belum.." balas Yuuri.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menemukannya?! Ya ampun... Hah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" Keluhnya.

"Siapa? Q ?" sela Mira.

"Siapa lagi coba." Victor menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. "Kuharap dia mau menunjukkan dirinya." Menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Aku terlalu ambisius... Seharusnya aku tidak menulis kata-kata itu."

"Kau menulis apa?"

" _Your Future Husband_ "

Mira tertawa terbahak hingga terbatuk. Ia melirik Victor lalu tertawa geli lagi. "Ya Tuhan, Victor kau bodoh sekali! Seharusnya kau menulisnya dengan sesuatu yang manis, bukan kode keras seperti itu" Mira tertawa lagi. Yuuri juga sebenarnya ingin ikut tertawa tapi ia menahannya. Hal itu membuat ia teringat lagi dengan semua rutukkan yang ia keluarkan pada malam itu. Dan ia tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Mira meledek Victor.

"Kau bahkan belum tahu siapa wanita itu Bagaimana rupanya dan lain-lain tapi kau sudah mengodenya, Victor. Kau benar-benar jenius."

"Ya aku memang jenius." Victor mendengus.

"Apa yang dia balas?"

" 'Kau terlalu cepat ambil keputusan, ya' kurasa dia kesal"

"Kau harus minta maaf kepadanya. Aku juga jika dikirimi surat yang isinya seperti itu aku enggan membalasnya lagi. Menjijikkan. Apalagi dari orang yang sama sekali belum kukenal."

Victor mengangguk mengerti. Dan Yuuri sudah bisa membayangkan isi surat balasan dari Victor.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Percakapan yang begitu absurd dan juga menarik membuat mereka betah berlama-lama didalam cafe meskipun Yuuri sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman jika berada di sekitar jangkauan Victor. Meskipun begitu, hari ini ia merasa bersyukur karena bisa melihat sedikit sisi lain dari Victor yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui. Walaupun kearoganannya masih belum hilang. Karena mereka sedang melakukan gencatan senjata maka selama masa itu, Yuuri untuk sementara mencoba untuk tidak benci dengan pemuda bernama Victor.

Atau mungkin rasa bencinya perlahan menghilang sekarang.

Surat balasan yang selalu ia terima hampir setiap minggunya perlahan membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan jika ini terus berlanjut mungkin hal ini akan membuat Yuuri jatuh cinta kepada musuh besarnya sendiri. Dan jika hal itu terjadi maka surat yang ia kirim ke Victor tidak lebih seperti senjata makan tuan. Efek positifnya adalah Victor mulai jarang menyiksa Yuuri karena takut imagenya rusak dimata perempuan itu meskipun hingga saat ini Yuuri masih terus saja dipalak. Entah untuk apa uang yang Victor palak itu tapi menurut rumor katanya Victor suka sekali membeli alkohol atau wine maupun minuman keras lainnya.

 _Dan jika hal itu benar lebih baik aku meminta orang tuaku mengirimkan 1 box alkohol_ batinnya.

XXX

 _kabar bahagia untuk mu Yuuri!_

 _Ada apa Nino?_

 _Nuts mengirim buku barunya untukmu dan kau disuruh mereviewnya._

 _Kau mencoba membunuhku Nino?! Nuts yang itu kan?!_

 _Iya. Author favorit kita. Terus kudengar juga Pichit juga akan kembali dari kampung halaman._

 _Ya Tuhan! Ini seperti mimpi! Aku tidak sabar menantikannya!_

 _Nino tolong kau ambil surat Victor. Seperti nya aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri lagi_

 _Ada apa memangnya_

 _...semua orang-orang sedang mencurigaiku. Jadi aku tidak bisa bergerak seleluasa dulu. Jadi tolong._

 _Selama itu permintaan sang Putri, hamba tidak akan menolak._

 _Dasar. Aku ini bukan putri_

 _*stiker*_

 _Kapan Pichit akan datang?_

 _Nanti kukabari._

XXX

"Terima kasih atas uangnya, Yuuri."

Victor meninggalkannya didalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Yuuri meninju salah satu dinding bilik dengan kencang setelah Victor keluar dari kamar mandi. Untunglah tidak ada orang disini sehingga tidak ada yang memarahinya.

Mood bagusnya hilang dalam sekejap dan sekarang rasanya ia ingin sekali mengurung dirinya didalam kamar kecil. Pesan dari Nino sama sekali tidak membuat moodnya baikkan. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat teramannya. Kaki nya melangkah menuju kantin dimana Nino tengah menunggunya. Sangat mudah menemukan sosok laki-laki itu karena gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat kekinian. Ia sudah menunggu dimeja yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Maaf lama. Aku baru saja ditagih pajak oleh reternir."

"...Saat waktunya tiba kau akan membalasnya."

"Apa kau membawa paketnya?"

Ia mengeluarkan box yang dibalut karton cokelat beserta dengan dua amplop putih diatasnya. Yuuri mengerjapkan mata.

"Kenapa ada dua?"

"Yang satu dari Nuts langsung. Yuuri coba kau buka suratnya!"

Yuuri menyobeknya dengan perlahan, mengambil kertas didalamnya lalu membacanya. Setelah selesai membaca ia berikan kertas itu kepada Nino. Isi surat itu tidak lebih dari harapan dan juga rasa terima kasih kepada penulis. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hal itu dari orang yang ia kagumi dan rasanya ia seperti orang yang baru saja jatuh dari langit ketujuh. Rasa sakit bercampur kesal hilang dalam hitungan menit bersamaan dengan meluapnya rasa kesenangan berlebih.

"Selamat, Butaone."

"Nino, stop"

"Oke oke. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang kerumah mu dan merayakan semua ini?"

"Pilihan bagus."

Dengan mengendarai motor milik Nino, mereka langsung melesat menuju rumah Yuuri. Dan begitu sampai mereka tiada henti membicarakan buku baru Nuts bahkan Nino tidak cukup sabaran menunggu. Ia ingin secepat mungkin meminjam buku yang Yuuri belum baca. Karena telpon mendadak dari tempat kerjanya, Nino pamit pulang lebih awal dan meninggalkan Yuuri yang sedang membaca buku. Ia biarkan surat dari Victor tergeletak di mejanya. Rasa penasarannya sekarang ini ia curahkan pada buku baru milik Nuts. Bahkan ia mengabaikan surat dari Victor.

Dan Yuuri memutuskannya untuk tidak membaca dan membalas balik surat Victor. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan bacaan barunya. Ketika saat berada didalam kelas, ia tersenyum senang melihat Victor yang tidak menemukan apa yang ingin ia inginkan. Mengeluh lalu berbicara pada teman disebelahnya. Dan Yuuri merasakan adanya kemenangan kecil. Tidak hanya itu, ia mendengar Victor mengeluh kepada teman satu gengnya. Ia terus mengamati tingkah laku Victor selama seminggu. Dan semuanya dipenuhi oleh keluhan dan juga rasa bersalah.

Untungnya buku yang ia baca dari kemarin sudah selesai sehingga ia bisa membaca surat Victor begitu sampai rumah.

Hari ini ia menemani Mira seperti biasanya. Dan entah kenapa hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas barunya tanpa ia sadari. Ia diam diam mengambil keuntungan dari rutinitas barunya- mencari hal-hal tentang Victor yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui dari surat. Dan Mira dengan polosnya mengatakan semuanya. Tapi ia sempat bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"...Dia musuhku. Karena itu aku harus mengetahui dirinya lagi."

Mira membentuk 'o' dimulutnya. Sepertinya perempuan itu memang tahu hubungan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Victor dan Yuuri. Kemudian Mira tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan semua yang kutahu."

Setelah mendapatkan info yang ia anggap penting, baru ia pulang kerumah. Ia menyobek amplop Victor lalu mengambil kertas didalamnya.

 _Dearest Q_

 _Aku minta maaf atas suratku kemarin. Sungguh minta maaf karena secara tak langsung telah menyinggungmu. Aku menulis hal itu karena aku gemas dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu secepatnya._

 _Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi._

 _Dan maaf jika surat yang kau terima sedikit lecak karena anjing kesayangkanku, Makachin tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kau tahu dia dari ras poodle, kuyakin kau menyukai anjing ras ini. Kau bisa melihatnya di foto yang sengaja kukirimkan bersama dengan surat ini. Lucu bukan? Kuyakin dia pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu._

Yuuri merogoh isi amplop dan menemukan foto yang dimaksud. Matanya melebar melihat gambar seekor anjing bernama Makachin. ...Dia mirip sekali dengan Victor- anjing lamaku yang mati itu-! Batinnya. Ia buru-buru menaruh foto itu diatas meja karena tidak ingin mengenang sahabat karibnya itu.

 _Hideyoshi nampak tidak begitu buruk. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih telah menyarankanku buku ini. Akan kuberitahu dirimu jika aku sudah selesai membacanya._

 _Jika kau enggan membalas suratku, tidak masalah. Karena semua ini salahku. Tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali jika kau membalas suratku. Aku menantikan jawabanmu._

 _Yours_

 _Victor.N_

"Dia menyesal." komentar Yuuri. "Tapi kenapa anjing miliknya harus sama persis dengan milikku? Walaupun anjingnya berukuran besar tapi—"

Yuuri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Victor, aku merindukanmu... Maafkan aku karena aku tidak ada disampingmu saat itu. Maafkan aku..."

Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir deras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Re-Upload! Akhirnya lega ngerjain setelah galau seleksi bersama o)-(. Btw semisal kalo ada yang ga nyambung tolong komen direview terima kasih uwu**

* * *

"Liburan... tanpa ide dan tanpa inspirasi— Bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkan ini semua?!" Keluh Yuuri sambil merebahkan dirinya kembali dikasur. Handphone berada ditangan lalu ia membuka SNS hanya untuk mencari hiburan belaka bukan referensi.

Hari ini libur nasional. Dan Yuuri sama sekali tidak ada ide. Kini yang ia lakukan hanya uring-uringan, mendownload film yang belum ia tonton sama sekali, makan, tidur lalu mandi. Hanya itu rutinitasnya saja. Laptop yang ia pegang setiap hari nya sama sekali tidak ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. _Review_ untuk buku buatan Nuts terbaru memang sudah selesai namun masih ada buku lain yang menanti dan Yuuri sama sekali tidak bisa menulis. Dia terkena _Write Block!_

Jalan-jalan tidak dapat menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Yang ia butuh kan adalah _TEKANAN_. Tekanan entah itu dari masalah yang sedang ia hadapai atau masalah yang orang ia benci buat. Selama itu masalah (yang tidak membuatnya kehilangan uang maupun harta benda) maka ia akan dengan senang hati menerima. Tapi tetap saja ide itu terdengar gila.

" _Tidak Tidak Lancelot. Arthur menyuruhku untuk—"_

Dan karena libur itu pula. Surat balasan dari Victor berhenti untuk sementara. Jika, surat itu belum _berakhir_ hingga musim dingin tiba maka ia harus menunggu jawabannya hingga satu tahun kemudian— tepat saat ia masuk kesemester baru. Lalu ia harus menulis pengalamannya liburan dan juga saat Malam Natal : 'oh ya aku menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kerabat dan keluargaku'. Nyatanya Yuuri tidak pernah merayakan Natal dengan siapa pun. sendirian dirumah dengan sekaleng bir dan makanan dari _family mart_. Lalu tahun berikutanya surat dari Victor sampai ketangannya. Yang pastinya berisi pengalamannya saat liburan dan Natal. Lalu hal itu akan membuat Yuuri deg-degan seperti seorang wanita. Isi surat itu sangatlah krusial karena perlahan bisa membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Victor dan ia menyadari adanya kemungkinan itu jika surat ini terus dilanjutkan hingga musim dingin tiba.

" _Maafkan aku Gawain karena telah mengkhianati rajamu."_

 _Aku harus menghentikan surat itu.—_ _batinnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Yuuri termenung didepan layar laptop. Pikirannya tidak fokus dengan film yang ia putar._

"Kak Yuuri!"

Suara anak kecil memanggilnya diikuti oleh ketukkan pintu berulang. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah ulah anak tetangga yang tinggal disebelahnya. Dengan rasa malas Yuuri membukakan pintu untuk gadis belia itu.

"Kak Yuuri!" Panggilnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Lily?" Tanyanya sambil menyungging senyum. Gadis berambut biru itu menarik tangan Yuuri.

"Tolong bantu aku mengerjakan pr"

"Oke-oke"

Gadis itu bernama Lily. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan gadis sepantaranya hanya saja rambut bewarna biru langit senja yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Sangat polos hingga Yuuri tidak sanggup melakukan 'hal ini dan hal itu' dengannya. Ia selalu tinggal dirumah sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja dan kembali saat malam tiba. Kadang kala ia dititipkan kepada Yuuri ketika dia sedang libur— namun hari ini orang tua nya sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk menjaga anaknya.

Yuuri sama sekali tidak keberatan membantunya karena dia begitu 'polos' jika dibiarkan dengan orang lain.

Dan seharian ini ia habiskan dengan bermain bersama Lily. Dan disitu ia mendapat inspirasi untuk mengakhiri suratnya.

XXX

Selama liburan Victor selalu menghabiskan waktunya di _rink_ bersama dengan saudara jauhnya, Yuri. Kali ini mereka sudah selesai latihan dan memutuskan untuk pergi mampir ke kedai kopi sebelum pulang kerumah.

"Aku ingin America Espresso."

"Frappuchino dan juga sandwich Tuna."

Setelah pesanan datang mereka langsung menuju meja kosong. Victor dan Yuri menaruh tas disebelah kaki mereka lalu bersender disofa.

Victor sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Yuri akan mengunjunginya lebih awal padahal ia mendapat kabar dari kakeknya kalau Yuri akan mengunjunginya saat awal musim dingin. Tapi Victor tidak keberatan karena akhirnya ia mempunyai teman dirumah selain anjing kesayangannya Makachin.

"Mumpung masih ada dikota kau ingin kemana Yuri?" Tanya Victor dengan wajah lelah.

"Kemana saja boleh. Aku tidak punya referensi sama sekali." Jawab Yuri. Ia memakan sandwich miliknya lalu meminum Frappuchino dingin saat tenggorokkannya terasa serat.

"Baiklah."

XXX

Begitu sampai rumah, Victor menaruh tasnya sembarang lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Ia menghela nafas panjang— bersyukur bisa merebahkan diri. Entah bagaimana keadaan Yuri sekarang, ia tidak mempedulikannya. Matanya memandang kertas yang berada dihadapannya. Surat dari Q. Suatu kelegaan setelah mendapatkan dan membaca surat dari Q. Beban dihatinya terasa ringan begitu mengetahui isi suratnya.

 _Dear My Prince_

 _Terima kasih karena telah membagiku sedikit rahasia kecilmu. Aku sangat menghargainya. Anjing milikmu begitu lucu hingga aku ingin sekali bermain dengannya. Dan lagi anjing milikmu mirip dengan anjing kesayanganku yang sudah lama mati. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu tapi anjingku kuberinama Victor. Dulu aku terinspirasi dengan seorang karakter bernama Victor Frakensetin jadi aku memberi dia nama itu._

 _Dan pengeranku. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu dengan catatan kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi. Aku masih menyayangimu karena kau adalah orang yang sangat kuhargai._

 _Maaf jika suratku pendek. Aku rasa alur surat ini sudah kau kendalikan seutuhnya. Maafkan aku pangeranku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menulis surat panjang lagi karena ada suatu urusan jadi maafkan aku._

 _Senang bisa berbalas surat dengan mu_

 _Yours_

 _Q_

 _Ps : terima kasih telah membuatku menangis. Anjing milikmu benar-benar mirip dengan punyaku. Aku selipkan foto didalam surat jika kau ingin melihatnya._

Namun foto dalam suurat itu tidaklah utuh seperti yang Victor harapkan. Ia menyobek sebagian foto yang Victor duga sebagai Q. Perempuan itu terlalu berhati-hati sekali hingga ia merahasiakan semuanya. _  
_

"Victor ada paket untukmu!" teriak Yuri dari luar. Ia bangun dan menuju ruang keluarga. Diatas meja ada paket terbungkus karton cokelat. Tertempel dibagian sisi atasnya nama penerima. Victor membawa paket miliknya kedalam kamar untuk membukanya namun Yuri menyelanya.

"Victor ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Tapi sebelumnya maaf sekali karena tidak sopan telah membacanya namun. Surat dari orang bernama Q itu terasa janggal sekali."

"Maksudmu Yuri?"

"...menurutku ya Victor. menurutku, surat itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki dari pada seorang perempuan."

"Eh?"

Yuri memutarkan mata lalu menghela nafas. "Karena kau tidak lebih sebagai lelaki flamboyan jadi pantas lah kau dapat surat dari lelaki—"

Victor melempar bantal kecil kearah Yuri. "Tidak sopan sekali. Aku masih normal."

"Heh kita lihat saja nanti jika kau bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kumenantikannya Victor."

* * *

 **maaf pendek o)-( ch.7 nya ntar pajang :D sabar ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Maaf update lama. Ku kekurangan referensi dan kebanyakan liburan. Maaf chap 6 nya Cuma re-chap saja :'( btw yang review soal buku kemarin. Itu judul bukunya ngasal kok wkwkwk :'D. Dan satu hal lagi. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Btw alur timeline nya kacau o)-(**

* * *

Musim gugur telah tiba. Kini terhitung tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum natal tiba— Sebelum libur menghentikannya. Yuuri ingin sekali mengakhiri surat-menyurat ini secepat mungkin namun pergerakkan Victor yang semakin lama diluar perkiraannya membuat ia sedikit kesusahan.

Pria itu memang tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi tapi entah kenapa semakin lama jika terus dipikirkan semakin membuat dirinya menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ditambah lagi hubungan dirinya dengan Mira yang membuat orang-orang semakin penasaran. Meskipun Mira sudah memberi tahu pernyataannya tapi tetap saja hal itu masih belum cukup untuk menenangkan Yuuri. Hampir setiap seminggu sekali mereka janjian bertemu dicafe, seperti layaknya kencan. Setelah itu ia pulang dengan rasa lelah dipunggung dan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Oi Yuuri"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh kearah gang gelap dimana sumber suara berasal dari sana. Victor muncul perlahan dari kegelapan dan langsung menarik Yuuri kedalam. Ia menghimpit Yuuri di dinding sehingga dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Wajahnya saling berdekatan. Iris biru miliknya terlihat menyala didalam kegelapan.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersama dengan Mira?" Suaranya yang dingin membuat Yuuri gugup.

"...Di-Dia yang memintaku—"

"Omong kosong! Sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk menjauhinya! Kedekatanmu dengan dia membuatku risih saja."

Entah apa yang membuat risih Victor tapi Yuuri berani bertaruh kalau hal itu karena banyak orang yang menanyakan hubungan Mira dan Victor dan juga banyak sekali fans miliknya mulai mengejar-ngejarnya. Entah dia memang sengaja menjaga status lajangnya atau hal lainnya.

"A-Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mendekati dirinya tapi dia sendiri—"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menolaknya babi? Gunakan mulutmu itu untuk menolaknya! Jangan kau diam saja seperti seorang jalang yang digiring oleh siapa saja!"

Nafas Yuuri tertahan untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mejawab. " maafkan aku. Aku akan menolaknya lain waktu."

Puas mendengar jawaban Yuuri, Victor melepaskannya dan medengus sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. "Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi atau kau tahu akibatnya."

"Perintah dari raja yang angkuh seperti dirimu tentunya harus aku turuti atau aku akan mati." Kata Yuuri sambil tersenyum licik. Tentunya hal ini menyulut amarah Victor. Tanpa perlu ia duga ia harus merasakan bogem mentah keras dipipinya. Victor terus menghajarnya hingga ia puas. Lebam dan darah terlihat disekitar wajahnya. Kacamata yang ia kenakan entah jatuh dimana. Yuuri dari kejauhan mempehatikan kepergian Victor begitu saja. Perlahan penglihatannya menggelap. kesadarannya menghilang, kegelapan menyambutnya.

XXX

"Jadi kau mau protes karena aku mendekati Yuuri akhir-akhir ini? yang benar saja Victor... kita sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan yang terikat. Kita tidak lebih saling bergantung sama lain"

"...Aku risih melihatmu selalu bersamanya—"

"ooh.. jadi seorang Victor Nikiforov cemburu melihat _crush_ nya bersama dengan seorang wanita" Mira tersenyum geli. Victor menatapnya dengan tidak suka.  
"Aku tidak suka dengan dirinya"

"Tapi tadi kau—"

"Terserah kau sajalah tapi yang jelas aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama denganmu. Banyak orang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan kita. Sumpah, aku risih mendengar pertanyaan mereka"

Mira yang masa bodo mengacuhkan perkataan Victor dan pergi begitu saja saat melihat Yuuri sedang berjalan-jalan dikantin. Victor memandang dari kejauhan. Yuuri mencoba menolak Mira lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa— meninggalkannya dibelakang. Perempuan itu kembali ketempat semula lalu menatap Victor kesal.

"Kenapa kau harus berkelahi dengannya? Sebegitu bencinya dirimu dengannya?"

Ia mengangguk. Mira menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkannya "Sungguh? Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali Victor. Suatu hari nanti kau akan menyesali semua ini"

 _Tidak ada gunanya—_ Batinnya. _Jika dia tidak mirip dengan mantanku dulu— mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya dan terus maju melangkah kedepan._

"Apa besok aku akan mulai mengeksekusi nya?"

Perasaan dendam dan benci meluap dihati membutakan matanya. Tapi rasa cinta dari surat yang dikirim oleh Q terasa seperti penyegar dalam hati. Meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu tapi ia yakin suatu saat nanti pasti bisa bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ingin membicarakan soal surat Q dengan Mira namun kejadian tadi membuatnya malas bercerita.  
Selama ini keberadaanya tidak lebih sekedar hantu yang ia kejar-kejar. Namun pada hari itu ia menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Seorang laki-laki mengambil surat ditempat biasanya ia mnaruh balasan untuk Q. Bisa saja dia adalah Q itu sendiri atau bisa saja Q menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan surat itu. sampai detik ini ia masih bersikukuh kalau Q adalah seorang perempuan dan laki-laki itu tidak lebih dari 'budak' miliknya. itu

XXX

Surat terakhir miliknya sudah berada dalam genggaman. Kini tinggal ia memberikan kepada Victor. Meskipun keraguan masih menyelimuti hati tapi hal ini harus ia lakukan apapun konsekuensinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia meminta Nino menyampaikan surat terakhir miliknya. Yuuri bisa saja memberikannya kepada Victor tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatnya enggan melakukannya sendiri.

Ia merasa kalau Victor sedang merencanakan sesuatu sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sebebas mungkin. Bahkan untuk mendekati Mira sekarang ini rasanya tidak mungkin. Victor pasti akan menghalanginya. Entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi Mira pasti akan mendekatinya meskipun Victor sudah melarangnya dan Yuuri menghindarinya. Mengurung diri dalam kamar mungkin adalah salah satu jalan keluar tapi jika dia menghindarinya maka sama saja ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghadapinya.

Kamar mandi tempat persembunyian favoritnya sudah tidak begitu berguna lagi. Berarti jalan satu-satunya adalah langsung pulang kerumah.

"Yuuri." Suara itu memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tidak begitu kencang tapi cukup untuk meraih Yuuri sedang sendiri didalam perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Victor berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tidak membawa tas atau apa. Dia sendirian, tidak bersama dengan geng anehnya. Tatapan dinginnya membuat Yuuri merinding.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Victor?" Tanya Yuuri mencoba untuk tenang

"Tolong—"

Dan pada hari itu, kehidupan Yuuri berubah.

XXX

 _Dear Russian King, Victor Nikiforov._

 _Dalam suratku kali ini aku tidak akan memanggilmu sebagai pangeran, melainkan seorang raja agung yang kukagumi dan kuidamkan sejak lama._

 _Akan kukatakan terus terang dalam surat ini. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung semenjak aku dianggap sebagai salah satu penasehatmu._

 _Dari dulu aku selalu beranggapan kalau dibalik sifat angkuhmu itu tersembunyi sedikit kebaikan meskipun kau tidak pernah tunjukan kesiapapun. Dan hanya orang terdekatmu saja yang bisa merasakan kebaikan milikmu ini. Dan tentunya semua orang yang menyukai dirimu mengharapkan hal itu. Tapi apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan anak itu benar-benar kejam rajaku. Apa yang membuatmu membenci dirinya? pahdal dia tidak pernah berbuat buruk kepadamu._

 _Kau tahu siapa dia itu._

 _Jika dia benar-benar mengganggumu, berterus teranglah meskipun kita terbatasi oleh rasa tidak enak dengan sesama. Kuyakin dia pasti akan menerimanya karena dia tidak lebih sekedar 'budak'  
_

 _Aku tahu kau membenci nya tapi dia juga punya kehidupan seperti dirimu.  
Jika dia mati, mungkin kau akan senang tapi keluarganya pasti akan terpukul. Dan aku yakin kau pasti mengharapkan kematiannya. _

_Dan hubungannya dengan Mira itu hanya sebatas teman. Jangan khawatir dia tidak akan menggantikan posisimu. Mira juga masih menyukaimu._

 _Maafkan aku, untuk kali ini aku berpihak kepadanya._

 _Dan didalam surat ini juga aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku enggan melakukannya tapi keadaanku yang terus memburuk membuatku harus melakukan hal ini.  
Aku menyatakan mengundurkan diri dari bagian anggota kerajaanmu. Senang rasanya bisa menjadi salah satu bagian anggota kerajaan. Dan juga bisa bertukar surat sengan orang yang kukagumi walaupun tidak begitu lama. _

_Dirimu terlihat seperti malaikat jika sedang tersenyum. Kuharap kedepannya nanti aku masih bisa melihat senyuman itu meskipun dari jarak yang cukup jauh._

 _Surat ini adalah surat terakhir yang kukirimkan jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membalasnya lagi. Temanku yang sering kau lihat itu tidak akan mengirimimu surat dan sebaliknya. Dan dengan berakhirnya surat ini maka kita tidak akan saling terhubung lagi._

 _Terima kasih telah bersedia membalas suratku dari sekian banyak orang yang mengirim surat untukmu. Aku benar-benar tersanjung dan merasa sangat senang sekali. Aku akan mengenangnya._

 _Victor, kau tidak perlu mengejarku lagi karena aku akan pergi jauh— Jauh sekali sehingga kau tidak bisa mengejarku. Tapi bila seandainya kau berhasil mengejarku kuharapkau tidak menyesali pilihanmu._

 _Sampai disini surat dariku. Maaf bila ada kata yang menyinggung. Terima kasih banyak telah menemaniku. Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bertemu._

 _Sampai jumpa, orang yang kusayang_

 _Q._

 _P.S : Aku mengembalikan foto anjing milikmu. Aku tak pantas memilikinya._

Setelah membacanya, Victor hanya diam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Entah ia harus sedih atau kesal sekarang. Melipat kertas yang ia pegang kebentuk semula dan memasukkannya kembali keamplop.  
Ia masih belum percaya kalau Q mengakhiri semuanya dengan mudahnya. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ia tanyai. Padahal ia masih ingin mencoba mendekatinya dan merubah status hubungannya menjadi sedikit lebih intim.

"...Seandainya kutahu siapa dirimu. Pasti aku sudah menghampirimu. Dan seandainya jika kau berterus terang kepadaku soal masalahmu mungkin— mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Mood miliknya hari ini benar-benar hancur. Setelah menghajar Yuuri diperpustakaan hingga patah tulang hingga surat perpisahan oleh Q. Ingin sekali rasanya mengurung diri seharian dikamar dan tidak pernah keluar lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Menyesal adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kusampaikan... Jika aku masih punya kesempatan—"

XXX

"Dan begitulah kenapa aku bisa berada dirumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian khawatir kawan. Dan juga maafkan aku Nino karena selalu merepotkan dirimu. Tapi berkat dirimu juga rencanaku berhasil."

Yuuri terbaring diatas kasur. Dirinya sedang tersenyum kearah Pichit dan Nino. Yang berada disebelah kanannya. "Tenang saja mungkin dalam kurun waktu tiga hingga seminggu aku sudah bisa pulang. Patah tulangnya tidak begitu parah-parah sekali kok." Jelas Yuuri untuk memberi keyakinan kepada mereka berdua. Setelah mendapatkan keyakinan barulah Yuuri ditinggal sendiri dirumah sakit. Tak berselang lama kepergian mereka, Mira datang. Tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Victor. Terasa canggung namun kehadiran Mira menutupinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya

"Baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak karena telah mau menjengukku."

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku ingin mengembalikan buku—"

"Ambil saja. Aku sudah berhenti mengreview buku lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dan aku tidak bisa membawa semua bukuku jadi setelah kusembuh nanti akan kuberikan beberapa judul buku."

Mira menyadari apa yang dikatakan Yuuri tersentak. "Pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja selama itu membuatku melupakan semua masalah ini."

"Yuuri jangan bercanda... kau bisa menghadapinya!" Yuuri menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku..."

Victor diam membisu mendengar percakapan mereka. Entah Yuuri bermaksud menyinggungnya dengan berlindung dibelakang Mira atau memang kebetulan tapi yang jelas perkataannya membuat Victor teringat dengan Q. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari ucapan Yuuri. Seperti didalam surat milik Q.

 _Jangan-jangan—_

Ia masih ragu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi untuk membuktikan asumsinya ia harus bertanya kepada laki-laki sipembawa surat itu.

 _Besok aku aku akan menemuinya._


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **.**

 **Apa yang menanti didepan sana?**

* * *

"Baiklah kawanku, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kepada Yuuri? Meskipun dia mirip dengan orang itu bukan berarti dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya." Mira memijat keningnya yang tidak pusing. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Victor ceritakan kepadanya. Victor diam tidak berani menjawab pertanyaanya. Sudah terlalu lelah dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"...Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya takut ditinggalkan oleh kalian seperti dulu. Dan sekarang, Q sudah meninggalkanku. Perempuan yang ingin sekali kutemui namun sebuah surat perpisahaan datang bersamaan dengan kejadian itu."

Mira menghela nafas. "Victor, kau harus meminta maaf kepada Yuuri bukan kepadaku. Masih baik dia tidak melaporkanmu kepolisi atau keluarganya. Lalu Q itu siapa?"

"Dia— Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia namun yang jelas dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku tertarik. Oh Mira aku ingin bertemu dengannya... meminta saran kepadannya."

Mira terdiam untuk waktu yang agak lama karena dirinya tidak mengetahui siapa itu Q. Victor sama sekali belum menceritakan apapun soal perempuan itu. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa kepada Victor tapi untuk sekarang ini ia meminta Victor untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena perbuatannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Victor. Apa kau ingin menginap disini?"

Victor menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau duluan saja, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui disini."

"Oh baiklah. Jaga dirimu Victor" Mira meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tunggu bangsal. Victor menghela nafas panjang dan berdoa semoga orang itu datang kemari hari ini sehingga ia tidak perlu harus datang setiap harinya menunggu diruang tunggu. Meskipun hari sudah malam tapi orang itu tidak kunjung datang. Victor menyerah kepada waktu dan akhirnya pulang kerumah. Mau tak mau ia harus datang keesokan harinya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus bersekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum mendatangi rumah sakit. Ia duduk ditempat yang sama sembari menunggu wujud laki-laki itu hingga akhirnya penantiannya hari ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Laki-laki yang ia cari-cari itu keluar dari bangsal. Dan langsung saja Victor bangun dan menghampirinya meskipun ia takut ditolak oleh dirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Victor? Bukannya kau sudah puas dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Yuuri?" ucapnya. Victor menarik nafas.

"Aku kesini bukan karena Yuuri melainkan karena Q. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya—"

"Tapi maafkan aku yang mulia. Aku tidak bisa dengan semudah itu membocorkan rahasia miliknya. Soalnya aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau kita membahas hal ini di kafetaria saja. Aku ingin makan sandwich"

Victor menuruti ajakan pria itu. Dirinya sedikit merasa lega karena tidak dicampakkan begitu saja.

Mereka duduk disudut ruangan dikafetaria. Segelas kopi hangat didepan hadapan Victor. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memulai percakapan. Pria itu asyik dengan makanan miliknya sedangkan Victor tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Pria itu baru berbicara sehabis menghabiskan makanannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu yang mulia. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _yang mulia._ Lalu dimana Q sekarang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!"

Pria itu diam menatap Victor dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena ada yang harus kusampaikan sebelum semuanya terlambat dan juga aku ingin bertemu dengan—"

"kuyakin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu Victor" Balasnya ketus. "Q tidak akan mau menemui dirimu."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Victor dan pria itu tersenyum.

"Karena aku adalah teman dekatnya. Bahkan aku tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini. Kuyakin kau pasti penasaran sekali bukan, Victor?"

"Je-Jelaskan kepadaku!"

Pria itu menggeleng "Sayangnya kutak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu. Dia menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut jika kau berhasil menemukanku. Maafkan aku, janji adalah janji. Tapi yang jelas jika dia sudah pergi ketempat yang jauh maka semua kebenaraan yang kau kejar itu akan terungkap."

"...Apa yang terjadi dengan Q?!"

"Maaf aku harus pergi. Semoga kau bisa memecahkan kasus ini Victor karena waktumu tidaklah banyak."

Pria itu meninggalkan Victor begitu saja. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan ingin sekali memukul meja namun ia harus menahan diri.

Esoknya ia mencoba menghubungkan semua benang merah dari perkataan Pria itu dengan surat milik Q. Dan juga menghubungkannya dengat ucapan Yuuri meskipun ia enggan mengakuinya. Membaca satu persatu surat milik Q untuk mencari kejanggalannya. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu tapi Victor yakin pasti dirinya akan dicampakkan. Pria itu terlalu loyal kepada Q sehingga ia susah untuk diajak kerja sama. Ia tidak tahu siapa lagi orang yang dekat dengan Q selain pria itu.

Tiba-tiba Mira muncul dibenakknya. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Q tapi ia punya sedikit informasi tentang Yuuri. Victor mencoba menghubungi Mira.

" _Ada apa Victor?"_ Suaranya terdengar dari seberang. Merasa jengkel karena ditelpon ditengah-tengah kegiatan.

"Ini soal Yuuri. Apa saja yang kau ketahui soal Yuuri?"

" _Yuuri?" kenapa tiba-tiba saja—"_

"Cepat beritahu aku Mira"

" _Baik-baik. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?"_

"semuanya!"

" _Dia seorang penyuka buku sepertiku. Buku favoritnya ada karya buatan Nuts, seperti dirimu. Kau tahu Butaone? Dia adalah orangnya. Karena ini rahasia tolong jangan diumbar. Sudah itu saja."_

"Tidak ada lagi?"

" _Kalau tak salah... dia sempat menanyai dirimu. Aku lupa dia bertanya soal apa. Memangnya ada apa?"_

 _..._

"Tidak ada apa-apa, terima kasih."

Percakapan ia akhiri. Dirinya memandang surat-surat itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap adalah seorang perempuan adalah seorang laki-laki yang selama ini ia bully. Pantas saja jika Q mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Yuuri begitu persis sekali meskipun ia sudah coba kurang-kurangi dalam suratnya. Dan pantas saja ia mengetahui gerak-gerik Victor. Sedari awal Q adalah hantu. Ia sering mengawasi dirinya dan tidak pernah terlihat oleh orang-orang karena dia sendiri adalah Yuuri Katsuki, seorang laki-laki aneh yang tak pernah dianggap _ada._

Victor diam seribu bahasa. Kesadarannya larut dalam pemikiran dan imajinasi. Dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Rasanya ingin sekali memulai dari _save point_ yang pada hari mereka sedang melakukan genjatan senjata. Matanya melirik secarik kertas surat terakhir yang dikirim olehnya.

 _Tidak menyesali pilihanmu— ya... Aku benar-benar seorang yang buruk ya, Yuuri..._

XXX

Setelah berminggu-minggu tinggal dirumah sakit akhirnya hari ini Yuuri pulang. Meskipun sudah dinyatakan sembuh tapi untuk berjalan ia masih perlu dibantu dengan tongkat sehingga ia tidak bisa membawa benda berat untuk sementara. Namun untungnya Pichit datang untuk membantu membawa pakaiannya. Dan mulai esok pula ia akan kembali kuliah seperti biasa.

Isi rumah nya tidak banyak berubah hanya saja di penuhi oleh debu yang tidak mungkin bisa ia bersihkan saat ini.

Hujan turun ketika Pichit pergi meninggalkannya sendiri didalam rumah. Suara hujan yang khas dan juga aroma debu yang khas membuatnya tenang. Angin yang bertiup tidaklah begitu kencang sehingga ia bisa membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon.

Yuuri tidak ingin mengingat-ingat masalahnya dengan Victor. Dia ingin menghindarinya dan melupakannya. Hatinya menjadi terasa berat jika teringat kejadian itu. Rasanya _malas_ sekali untuk bertemu dengan orang itu secara langsung. Melihatnya saja sudah malas sekali rasanya apalagi jika harus bertatapan secara langsung.

 _Semua nya sudah tersampaikan dengan jelas kepadanya. Dan juga cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadari identitas lainku itu. Tapi kurasa dia sudah berhasil mengetahuinya karena kecerobohanku. Lalu jika saat itu tiba maka aku harus berhadapan dengannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya. Kuingin cepat pergi dari sini. Dan lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan di D.O karena tidak sanggup membayar. Lalu aku pulang kekampung halaman dengan rasa malu._

Apa perlu aku membebaskan diriku dari belenggu kesengsaraan ini sebelum hari itu tiba? Rasa sakit, kesedihan, kebahagian, rasa bersalah, tanggung jawab akan lenyap dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik saja.

Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Victor saat kuliah nanti namun takdir berkata lain.

Esoknya ia berpapasan dengan Victor dan satu gengnya. Matanya saling bertatapan sehingga membuat Yuuri berdebar karena takut. Tidak hanya itu saat berada dikantin ia merasa kalau dirinya sedang diawasi dari jauh oleh laki-laki itu. Bahkandikelas pun ia harus merasakan intimidasi olehnya. Walaupun meja mereka beda beberapa baris entah kenapa ia merasa terintimidasi.  
Pelajaran dimulai begitu profesor datang. Tapi sebelum itu ia membuat beberapa kelompok dengan masing-masing anggota terdiri dari dua orang.

"James dengan sam"

Nama yang ia sebut satu persatu itu seperti panggilan kematian baginya. Namun jika dewi keberuntungan berada dipihaknya maka ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Nina dengan Will. Victor dengan Yuuri."

 _Ya Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini?!_

XXX

Ketika yang lainnya sudah mulai bergerak hanya Victor dan Yuuri yang masih diam tidak mengerjakan tugas didepan mereka. Yuuri ingin mengerjakannya namun ia tidak punya ilmu untuk menjawabnya sedangkan Victor sendiri diam membaca soal— menghiraukan dirinya yang masih tidak jelas dengan lembar soal ditangan. Tapi ia tidak yakin Victor benar-benar mengerjakannya.  
Situasi saat ini benar-benar _awkward_. Yuuri juga sudah mencoba mengajukan diri untuk mengganti pasangan namun profesor menolak dan berkata : "Katsuki Yuuri kau sudah ketinggalan banyak materi maka dari itu aku pasangkan kau dengan ahlinya. Kuharap kau mau mengerti karena ini demi kebaikanmu.". Perkataannya jadi bumerang baginya. Dan kini entah bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari keadaan yang menyedihkan ini. Pada akhirnya Yuuri menyerah dan membiarkan Victor mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula ia tidak terlihat ingin membantunya mempelajari materi yang tertinggal.

Begitu lembar soal berhasil dijawab semua maka penderitaan nya selesai namun ia salah. Profesor malah memberikan tugas lagi. Dan harus dikumpul semester depan. Yang berarti Yuuri harus bersama dengan Victor sekitar dua bulan lebih.

 _Tenang Yuuri kau masih bisa melarikan diri. Masih ada Do didepan sana_ — batinnya meyakinkan diri. Akhirnya kelas dibubarkan. Yuuri beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan Victor yang duduk disebelahnya karena tugas kelompok barusan.  
Masa bodo dengan tugas kelompok Yuuri sudah tidak mempedulikannya. Ia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri meskipun sama sekali tidak paham dengan materinya. Ia masih bisa bertanya kepada yang lain jika Victor tidak mau mengajarinya.

Ia langsung pulang kerumah. Menolak ajakan Mira untuk berkumpul dikafe. Ia sudah tidak punya uang lebih lagi karena itu ia harus menghematnya. Ia juga tidak bisa memesan taksi atau menaiki bis umum lagi. Makanya ia memilih untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Yuuri" Ia menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "A-Apa kau mau belajar ditempatku? Ji-Jika kau mau—"

Sebuah kejadian langka. Victor mengajaknya untuk belajar padahal dari tadi ia diam saja dan mencampakan Yuuri seperti orang asing. Dirinya binggung apa harus menerima tawarannya atau bersikukuh dengan egonya. Dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki keuntungan tapi ia ragu. Seluruh perbuatan laki-laki itu masih belum bisa ia maafkan makanya ia tidak mau dengannya tapi disatu sisi ia harus mengejar ketertinggalan.  
Tidak ada pilihan lagi.

"Ah... um.." balasnya ragu. Wajah ketakutan yang ia pasang berubah menjadi rasa lega begitu ajakannya diterima begitu saja.  
Jika seandainya Yuuri memiliki banyak teman disini pastinya ia akan menolak tawaran Victor mentah-mentah.  
Untuk kali ini saja ia menerima tawarannya.

Rumahnya ternyata sangat jauh dari dugaan Yuuri. Letaknya ditengah kota dan ingin sekali ia menangis karena semakin jauh jarak rumahnya. Padahal rencananya Yuuri ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki tapi jika tahu seperti ini dia akan berpikir dua kali. Isi rumahnya hampir dipenuhi oleh minuman keras dan juga kaleng bir. Bahkan ia menyadari kondom bekas pakai ditempat sampah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Maaf tempatku berantakan. Aku belum sempat.. membersihkannya." Komentar Victor. Ia mengangkat beberapa kaleng botol yang ada diatas meja kopi. "Yuuri silahkan duduk. Aku mau kebelakang dulu."

Banyak perabotan berada ditempat tidak semestinya. Rumahnya tidak begitu rapih dan juga ia sedari tadi mencium bau tidak sedap. Gatal sekali rasanya ingin membuka jendela supaya udara segar masuk menggantikan bau tidak sedap. Untunglah Victor yang tanpa perlu diberitahu membukakan jendela. Percakapan mereka kali ini akan sangat _awkward_ dan Yuuri tahu betul soal itu jadi ia memilih diam dan berbicara seperlunya. Victor datang dengan dua gelas ditangan. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi kaos bewarna hitam yang tidak begitu ketat. Ia memakai kacamata bingkai kotak kali ini. Mengambil tempat disebelah Yuuri lalu membuka laptop dan mengambil catatan yang diperlukan untuk mengajari Yuuri.

"...Siapkan bukumu."

Yuuri mengeluarkan binder serta pulpen. Walaupun kini ia sedang belajar tapi benaknya sedang berpikir cara keluar dari sini.  
Mereka melakukan tutor hingga pukul 9 malam. Dan hingga tiba dimana saat Yuuri harus pulang. Entah bagaimana cara Yuuri pamit pulang tanpa perlu merepotkan Victor.  
Ditengah ruangan yang redup ini mereka diam memikirkan langkah. Tidak ada yang mau memulai lebih awal. Menunggu diantara mereka yang bergerak lebih dulu baru menyusul dari belakang.  
Victor berdehem. "Jadi... apa kau ingin pulang? aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu repot, aku akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Yuuri bangkit dari sofa. Kakinya masih terasa ngilu jika digerakkan sedikit saja. Tetapi ia mencoba menikmati sensasi sakit itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan barang-barangnya.  
Dengan sigap Victor mengikutinya dibelakang. Memakai jaket dan siap mengatar Yuuri kembali kerumah. Victor terus-terusan meminta Yuuri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Awalnya ia menolak namun lama kelamaan akhirnya ia menerima karena kesal mendengar suara meminta nya.

Radio berputar didalam mobil untuk menghidupkan suasana diantara mereka. Lampu merah diperempatan jalan menghentikan mobil Victor. Suasana pun terasa awkward.

 _Aku ingin keluar dari sini sekarang juga!_ — Batin Yuuri. Raut _poker face_ nya menutupi keinginan tersebut. Ia berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya seperti orang-orang yang sedang cuek sehingga susah untuk didekati. Victor juga belum menunjukkan respon yang ia inginkan : apakah dia tau identitas lainnya atau tidak.

"Hei Yuuri, Kau adalah orang yang selama ini paling kucari itu ya?" ujarnya. Hatinya langsung berdetak kencang mendengar perkataan itu.

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau... adalah Q. Orang yang sering mengirimiku surat itu kan?"

Yuuri menoleh keluar jendela. "Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang mengetahui kondisimu lebih detail dari pada orang lain. Dan juga surat terakhirnya sama persis dengan perkataan mu dulu dirumah sakit. Temanmu itu juga secara tersirat merujuk kepadamu."

Yuuri diam beberapa saat hingga mobil kembali berjalan melewati persimpangan. _Dia sudah tau rupanya._ Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Padahal ia beranggapan kalau Victor secara frontal memergokinya lalu dirinya akan marah dan mengaitkan semua yang terjadi dengan perlakuan yang Victor sering lakukan kepadannya.  
Ini seperti anti-klimaks.

"...Kini kau menyesali semuanya karena kau telah menemukan identitasku sesungguhnya? Maafkan aku, aku bukanlah wanita seperti yang kau bayangkan"

Victor diam dan berfokus pada pemandangan didepannya. Begitu sampai apartement miliknya Yuuri turun perlahan-lahan dari mobil. Ia menapakkan kaki kirinya lalu bertumpu pada tongkat sebelum berjalan masuk kamarnya.  
Tiba-tiba saja Victor memojokkan dirinya dengan mobil. Laki-laki itu memeluk erat Yuuri. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

 **Dan setelah itu update akan sangat lama. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **.**

 **Perlahanku mulai move on dari fandom ini dan mencari fandom lain. Tapi kalo soal merch masih belum bisa muv on dri fandom ini :'(**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan Update karena saya kebanyakan maen game (maso grinding gbf) sama kurang inspirasi— binggung nulis kata-katanya.**

* * *

Mungkin sudah terhitung berhari-hari mereka tidak berbicara meskipun saling bertatap muka. Yuuri menunduk menatap kertas kosong yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan dan Victor masihlah canggung dengan atmosfir sekarang ini.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selain suara udara yang keluar dari lubang hidung mereka dan angin dingin yang meniup lembut perkotaan. Victor tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana tapi dirinya harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yuuri selain membahas masalah itu.

Mata birunya tiada hentinya memandang kaki yang terbalut perban itu. Rasa bersalah semakin terasa begitu berat dihati. Hal itu semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman bahkan ia merasakan kalau atmosfer disekitar nya semakin tidak begitu mengenakkan. Rasanya ingin sekali dia meninggalkan ruangan ini dan pergi menyendiri dalam kamar untuk menghindari hawa suasana yang tidak mengenakkan namun dirinya tidak bisa karena terbelenggu oleh rasa tanggung jawab. Dan karena hal itu juga, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Dia tahu kalau semua ini salahnya tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperbaiki lubang besar yang ia buat sendiri. Jika ia tenggelam pemikirannya sendiri maka jalan pintas yang lebih mudah adalah _bunuh diri._

Meminta saran kepada orang hanya akan menambah rasa berasalah saja. Tidak berguna.

"Bahkan minta maaf saja tidak cukup..." bisiknya pelan dan tanpa sadar terucap. Ia takut Yuuri mendengar perkataan dan berharap-harap ia tidak mendengarnya celetukkannya. Tapi diruangan sepi seperti ini pasti Yuuri mendengarnya.

"Jika kubisa berjalan normal aku pasti sudah melangkah keluar dari sini Victor. Terima kasih karena membuatku menderita seperti ini. aku menghargainya."

"...hei, hentikan itu. kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah." Protesnya

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya dan kau ingin aku memaafkanmu semudah itu? aku tidak sebodoh itu Victor."

"Tolong... Maafkan aku... Kumohon— Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk menebus dosaku ini!"

Yuuri menghela nafas panjang karena tahu dia akan berbicara mengenai hal itu. "Hentikan Victor. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara seperti itu. Bahkan nyawa yang akan kau korbankan untukku tidaklah berguna sama sekali. Lebih baik kau menjalani kehidupanmu seolah hal ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Tapi yang kuinginkan hanya—"

"Ya Victor. Kumemaafkanmu. Jadi sekarang jalani hidupmu seperti biasa tanpa perlu memikirkan kesalahan dirimu."

* * *

-SELESAI-

* * *

maafkan author karena merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi. sebenernya mau dibuat drama mulu cuma saya nya sibuk framing di granblue (udh dpt bae sih muwehehe)

Maunya dibuat ending mereka balikkan lagi tapi apa daya dari pada menggantung kuakhiri saja disini.

:')


End file.
